Unexpected Reunions
by charverv
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon, Bella fell for her best friend. She and Jake are married and expecting, what happens when the Cullen’s return? Rated M for lemons AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first piece of work and I'm kind of nervous. Be kind. Although constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh and Stephanie Meyer is amazing and I own nothing. **

There it is again, that annoying beeping sound. Why hasn't he turned off the alarm clock yet? Ah, finally, silence.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black," whispered a slightly gruff voice as he threw his warm arm around me, and started absentmindedly stroking my stomach. "How are my babies doing today?"

I felt that familiar twisting in my stomach indicating that I was about to be sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. After rinsing my mouth out and brushing my teeth I returned to my awaiting husband and shimmied back into his arms. His fingertips continued their circles over my belly, while his lips left burning fire where they touched my skin.

"You'd think after three months I would get over this morning sickness. It only seems to be getting worse."

"Three months? That means that we get to find out the sex of the baby today?" he crooned while kissing the back of my neck.

"Yes honey, we do. Speaking of which, we might want to get up and get moving."

"Five more minutes … please?" he whispered into my ear while wrapping his arms tighter around me.

How could I deny that? The tone of his voice definitely meant that he wanted more than just five minutes of sleep. The tempo of his kisses increased while his hand slowly turned my face toward his. There was no way I was going to pass up a few more minutes of kisses from my husband. When my lips found his, my heart beat raced and I could feel the heat traveling down to my center. I was never going to get used to or tired of that. The passion in his eyes told me that he wanted more than just a kiss, but we really needed to get into the shower. I reluctantly pulled away and chastised myself for making an early appointment.

"Come on honey we really need to go."

"Fine," he said with a pout, then his mouth turned into that crooked smile that I love, "But love, we are finishing where we left off when we get home."

I giggled and nodded while slowly getting up and moving towards the closet. As my belly got larger, my walk slowed into more of a waddle. It wasn't highly pronounced yet, but I did have the start of a baby bump. My husband got a kick out of it.

I pulled out a beautiful maternity top with an empire waist that flowed easily over my baby bump and a matching skirt. I hunted down a bra and panty set and wandered into the bathroom. My gorgeous husband was already in the shower when I decided to slip in. We only had about 20 minutes before we had to hit the road, but I figured we had enough time for a quick shower together.

"You know I hate wasting water, my love. Care if I join you?"

His eyes lit up as he moved further into the shower stall to allow my entrance. His large overheated arms pulled me into him and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Of course, honey. We have to do all we can for the environment." He gave me a wink and then leaned down to capture my lips with his own.

As much as I knew that we needed to get going, I couldn't resist my sexy husband naked and wet. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck. Once firmly in place, he grabbed my waist and pulled me up so that I could wrap my legs around him. I felt his fingers slowly probe into me to determine my readiness. Just looking at my husband causes me to start dripping, so I was plenty ready. He situated me right above his engorged member and thrust up into me. I loved this feeling of utter completeness with him.

"Ugh … so … good … harder."

He answered my plea by thrusting harder and deeper into me with a grunt. Our loud moans echoed around the bathroom and created a beautiful chorus of sounds for our lovemaking. I could feel myself getting closer to my release when Jacob pulled out of me. I pouted at the loss of him until he placed me on my feet, turned me around and thrust back into me. He began thrusting with wild abandon and I could feel my climax approaching. He started rubbing my clit while continuing to thrust into me. I screamed his name as my orgasm rocked my entire body. My inner walls pulsating around his cock sent him over the edge. He filled me with a primal growl and grunt. It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard and I loved it.

He pulled out of me again and grabbed the soap. He lathered up his hands and gently cleaned my entire body. His massive hands caressed each and every curve as he rinsed off the soap. I took the soap from his hands and began my worship of his body. I dragged my soapy hands along the muscular ridges of his chest and down his body until I reached his toes, carefully avoiding his sensitive member. I cleansed his body and then reached around him to turn off the water.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. He pulled it from my fingers and dried me off slowly and gently. It was one of the most sensual experiences that I couldn't live without every morning. As the soft cotton of the towel glided across my skin, I could almost feel the love pouring out of my husband.

***

Every time I look up at that hospital I remember the first time arriving there after Tyler's van almost crushed me. That was when I met them. They left almost five years ago and I always wonder if they are ever going to come back. Not that I'm not happy with my life right now, but I still feel as if I lost part of my family. I had always hoped that Alice would plan my wedding and after Charlie died, that Carlisle would walk me down the aisle.

A silent tear slid down my face as I thought of my father. He died just a few months before the wedding. He was so excited and proud of me to know that Jacob and I were getting married. The night that Jacob and I arrived at his home to share our engagement, was the happiest moment of my father's life. That night I got the phone call from the station telling me that he had been shot was one of the worst nights in my life. Jake held me while looking through the window at the operating room. The moment I heard the monitor flat line, I felt like my world was crashing down on me. Jake sat with me for hours while I cried over my father's body and then for even longer as I wept in our bed back at our apartment.

"Bella Black? The doctor will see you now." My memories were cut short by the nurse calling my name.

Jake was practically bouncing with joy as we were led into the examination room. As the nurse checked my vitals, she seemed to be rather uppity too. When I arched my eyebrow at her with a quizzical expression on my face, she quickly looked away and smiled.

"Have you heard the news Bella?" She asked quickly before continuing to bounce.

"No, what happened now?"

"Our favorite surgeon has returned. He will be the one seeing you today. That Dr. Cullen is a dreamy one. I am so happy that he is back."

Both mine and Jacob's expressions dropped. "What do you mean that the bloo ... Dr. Cullen is back?" I elbowed him which probably hurt me more than him.

As if right on cue the door swung open and there he was in all his glory. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the father of my first love. The spark to quite a few fantasies I had after first meeting him.

"Bella, it is so good to see you." he looked at me and smiled, "Gretchen, you may leave now, thank you."

The nurse reluctantly walked back through the door leaving a furious werewolf, an amused vampire, and a very confused and hurt pregnant human. I looked at him and smiled a very nervous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What the hell are you doing here leech?" Jacob said through gritted teeth. He looked as if he was going to phase right there. He started shaking and clenching his fists.

I placed my hand on his chest and whispered tenderly to him, "Baby, you know you don't want to do that. Just think about the baby, if you phase right now you could hurt me. Calm down, please."

My soft words calmed him and his shaking slowed. He looked at me with a guilty frown. After calming down he grabbed me and pulled me behind him. He growled at Carlisle and crouched slightly.

"I apologize for not informing you of our return. I knew that I would see you today and I hoped that I could talk to you and apologize for our actions. We never should have left five years ago. Can you please forgive me? Forgive us?"

I smiled at him and squeezed my way around Jacob. He tried pulling me back but I looked at him desperately. He released my arm but wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me back into him.

"Carlisle, of course I forgive you. I know that you only left because of Edward. When you guys left I was in so much pain, but I am so happy now that he left me. If he hadn't then I never would have been able to find this wonderful man. And I wouldn't be having his child." I gently placed my hands over my stomach and stated firmly, "so can we get back to why I am here today and do the ultrasound?"

With the mention of the ultrasound Jake regained his bouncy attitude and grinned. "I'm not sure if I like this or not, but I still can't wait to find out what we are having."

I laid back on the table and Jake moved over to my side and held my hand. When Carlisle moved to pull my shirt up, Jake growled at him. I placed my free hand on his chest and smiled at him. He looked into my eyes and smiled back. No matter how angry he got I just had to smile at him and he instantly calmed.

"Alright Bella, let's see what we have here."

Carlisle squeezed some of the ultrasound goo on my stomach and started moving the wand around to find my baby. As the image focused on the screen my eyes widened and I had my first glimpse of my child. Carlisle moved the wand around a little more and I tried focusing on what he pointed out to us.

He paused and pointed to a small spot on the screen. "It looks like you are having a boy."

"A boy? Really? We're having a boy? You're giving me a son? BELLA, WE'RE HAVING A SON!" His voice slowly got louder and more excited. The grin on his face turned into a full out smile reaching his eyes.

"Congratulations. I am very excited for you two." Carlisle whispered while removing the goo and pulling my shirt back down. I sat up and jumped into Jake's arms.

At that moment Alice, Jasper and Edward burst into the room. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. Edward lowered into a crouch and growled at Jacob.

Alice pushed in front of Edward and practically squealed. "Bella? Is that really you? I thought you were dead. You disappeared from my visions three months ago and it crushed me. I begged to come back and try to find you but they wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry that we left you. Wait … YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Typical Alice, she said everything so quickly and high pitched that I barely caught half of it.

"Hi Alice." I smiled and lowered myself from Jake's arms. She flitted over and embraced me. Jake growled and pulled me back into his arms.

"What are you three doing here? You can't just burst into a room while I am examining a patient." Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest with a very stern look on his face.

"Carlisle, you disappeared from my vision when you walked into this room and I was worried. Edward saw my vision and Jasper felt how panicked I was. We rushed over here to find out what happened and low and behold it's Bella. Why can't I see you?" Alice asked quickly.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with my little boy here." I paused to pat my stomach. "You said that you stopped seeing me three months ago?" she nodded "Well I am three months pregnant."

Carlisle nodded and seemed to agree with my opinion. "That is very highly probable. I'd like to run some tests if that is ok with you?" He directed the question at me and then looked to Jake for approval.

"So you married a mutt?" Edward growled. "I left you so that you would be safe from supernatural creatures and you married a stupid dog? Bella I still love you. How could you marry him?"

Jake crouched and growled but I walked right over to Edward with my finger poking his chest. "You listen here mister. First off, you left me and for months I was destroyed, I walked around like a zombie and lived like a shell of a person. Jake here is the one that pulled me out of that and showed that I was loved and that I could love in return. Second, you will not talk about my husband, the father of my child like that. He was there for me when you left and I love him with all of my heart. I don't love you anymore." My voice rose slightly while talking to him, but I remained calm through everything.

Everyone's jaws dropped at my outburst and Edward backed away from me. Jake smirked and pulled me back into his chest.

"Ok everyone while this has been a great reunion and everything, I owe my husband some quality time and I'd like to get to that. I'm sure that I will see you guys again soon."

"Bella, I'd like to see you again in a few weeks to check on the progress of the baby. Would you mind if I studied your child? A baby werewolf is going to be fascinating."

I turned to Jake to see his reaction and he nodded. I turned back to Carlisle whose face was lit up with a giant smile. I gave Carlisle and Alice a quick hug and took a quick glance at Jasper. Edward I refused to look at because I was angry at what he said about my husband. He had some nerve.

"Bella, promise me that I can see you again soon. I've missed you and I would love to take you shopping."

"Sure Alice, maybe some time this weekend."

Her face lit up as she hugged me again. Jake wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the room. Edward was still cringing from my tongue lashing and I just smirked at him. Man, Jake really is rubbing off on me. When we arrived back out to the truck, Jake pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine.

"We need to get you home and showered, honey, I don't know how to say this but you stink."

I looked at him in annoyance until I saw the playful grin on his face. Ugh, stupid werewolves and vampires being mortal enemies. I was very proud of him with the way he handled everything. When the Cullen's all walked into that examination room, I thought he would phase right there. I know that my presence had something to do with it, but I'm still very proud of his control.

"Honey, I am so proud of you, the way you remained calm through everything. You really proved who the bigger man was there. Now take me home so that we can have that quality time." I winked at him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

On the drive back to our apartment I began rubbing my hand along his thigh. The closer I came to his obvious erection the louder his grunts got. I finally got to the place he desired most and stroked along his length.

"Baby if you don't stop that, I'm not sure if we are going to be able to make it home."

"Oh I know. I'm just making sure that you are ready for me the moment this car stops moving."

I stroked him one final time before pulling my hand back. He groaned but kept his eyes on the road. I chuckled and sat back in my seat. Upon arrival back to our house, he ran around the truck and pulled me out. He picked me up bridal style and ran into the house. The moment we were up in our bedroom he put me on my feet and started removing our clothes with wolfy speed.

"Damn baby, in a hurry?"

"Well you promised. And you were the one that got me all hot and bothered in the car. I blame you." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me.

I playfully growled and pushed him down on to the bed. He scooted back to the middle and leaned back on his elbows. I slowly crawled up the bed on my hands and knees leaving small kisses starting at his toes and moving northward. Once I was close enough for his arms to grab me, I was suddenly straddling him with his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss as his hands roamed around my body. I moaned into the kiss and began moving my hips in circles above his very erect cock. He groaned and started kissing my neck.

After grabbing his hands and pushing them above his head, I shimmied back down his body kissing and licking everything that I could get my mouth on. The whimper that came out of his mouth as I reached his bellybutton was so incredibly erotic. I licked my way down to his hips and nibbled on his right side. I kissed down the right side of that sexy V that lead to what I wanted most and very carefully skipped over it and kissed back up the left side. He growled and tried thrusting his hips to ease the pressure that was building. I placed a hand on his stomach and looked up into his eyes to stop him. I know that he could have continued because his strength is by far better than mine, but he listened to my unspoken command.

"Bella," he groaned, "stop teasing."

"Patience, you have been a very good boy today and you are going to get a very big gift.

I licked back down the left side of his hip and moved lower to nip at his balls. After pulling one of his balls into my mouth, I saw his head roll back in pleasure. I sucked and licked both balls before slowly licking up his cock from the base to the tip. Swirling my tongue around his head, a thing that I know drives him crazy; I licked off all of the precum that had accumulated there. Completely coating his cock in my saliva I wrapped my mouth around his cock and started bobbing my head. With each head bob I was able to get him deeper in my throat until my nose was buried deep in his dark curls. His head hit the back of my throat and I swallowed to add a new sensation for him.

"Mmm, so good. Yes right there. Oh baby, gonna cum."

Knowing that he was close I sped up my ministrations to his beautiful cock. He was quivering beneath me and doing his hardest not to thrust up into my mouth. His hand entered into the curls on my head and tugged a little bit. I moaned at the feeling which caused him to cry out my name in ecstasy. I felt the cool sticky liquid slide down my throat and I greedily swallowed every last bit. I sucked and licked all of the cum from him until he went soft in my mouth. I let him slide from my mouth with a pop and I plastered a very smug grin on my face. His eyes were closed and one hand was fisted into the sheets. The other hand was still in my hair and he slowly slid it around to cup my face.

"That … was … amazing. Now it's your turn." He sat up and pulled me back up to him. His lips found mine and hungrily lapped at them. In one quick movement he was hovering over me and I was on my back.

He started kissing at the special spot right behind my ear and breathed "baby, I am going to make you scream my name so loud the neighbors will be able to hear."

I whimpered as he slid his glorious tongue down my neck, across my chest and landed on my right nipple. He ran his tongue around my nipple until it was a hardened nub and then sucked it into his mouth. I cried out and fisted my hands in his hair.

"Please" I whimpered. "More, I need more."

He worked his way over to my left breast and repeated his actions. With each pull of his mouth I whimpered some more until I was barely coherent. After I thought I was going to die of need, he started his descent down my body. I couldn't help but rub my legs together looking for the friction I so desperately desired. Once low enough he placed one hot hand on each of my legs and spread them. Before reaching my aching core, he blew softly on the exposed skin causing me to moan. I was dripping wet and in need of some serious friction.

"Jake, honey, please touch me. I need you."

With my request, he began licking my outer folds. I whimpered at the feeling. When his tongue came in contact with my throbbing clit I screamed his name. I felt him chuckle against my core as he pulled my clit into his mouth. While sucking on my clit, I felt a finger slowly penetrate me. The sensation was overwhelming but I needed more.

"More."

He obliged and pushed in two fingers. He started pumping furiously which caused me to groan and moan with every thrust of his fingers. I could feel myself getting close and told him of this revelation. He began curling his fingers and hitting my g-spot over and over. This caused me to fall over the edge crying out his name over and over.

Once my body stopped shuddering with my climax, I opened my eyes and stared at my husband. No matter how many times we have been together, he is always able to give me the most powerful orgasms of my entire life.

"Baby, I need to be in you. Please?"

I nodded my approval and felt him slide slowly into me. We both groaned at the feeling. My pussy was still very sensitive from my orgasm and I could feel myself getting close again. He reached between us and started circling my clit with his fingers.

"Oh god," I cried out as my second climax rushed through me.

Without missing a beat Jake looked in my eyes and through ragged breaths exclaimed, "No … not god … Jake." He smirked and then started nibbling on my neck again.

There was a continual stream of inaudible noises coming out of my mouth as he continued to thrust into me. I could tell that he was getting close as I felt my own orgasm approaching. I lifted up and whispered into his ear, "I'm so close, cum with me baby."

A few more thrusts and we were climaxing together. I loved how even from our first time on our wedding night, we were able to climax together. It was incredibly erotic. I loved every minute that I was able to spend with this incredible hunk of a man. As he pulled out of me I immediately felt the disappointment that I felt whenever we weren't connected. He rolled over and pulled me into his arms.

As I snuggled in to his chest I heard a scratching at the window. What I saw when I looked out the window make me do a double take and scream.

"What the hell?" I yelled as my cell phone started ringing. I grabbed it and pushed it to my ear without looking at who was calling.

"Bella, I just thought I would warn you, Edward just disappeared."

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy, but everyone has been asking for me to update so I thought I would end it there. Just a nice little bit of fluff for you guys. Thanks so much for reading. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Let me know if you have any requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Before I could even say a word Jake was phasing and bursting through the window. "Alice you need to get over here now before Edward and Jake kill each other."

I hung up the phone and went running down the stairs. Thankfully I didn't trip as I threw myself out the door. The view in front of me was frightening. Jake was growling in front of Edward who was crouched and growling right back. They were circling each other in defensive positions just waiting for the other to attack. I started yelling for them to stop but they weren't listening. I just hope that Alice gets here soon before they kill each other.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, what the hell do you think you are doing? You two stop this right now." At that moment I had a shooting pain shoot through my stomach and doubled over. I fell to the ground screaming in pain, and the fighting immediately ceased.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Please talk to me?" Jacob spoke rapidly crouching over me, back in his human form, as I started crying. The pain was just too much.

Alice and Carlisle came running through the woods and crouched near me. "Bella, it is Carlisle. Tell me what's wrong."

"My stomach, it hurts. I don't know. The baby? Is the baby ok? Ahhhhh!" I screeched out as the pain hit me again.

"We need to get her inside." Carlisle called out to everyone around him.

Jake picked me up and carried me inside and placed me gently on our bed. I could feel cold hands touching my stomach. It was then that I realized that I was still naked. I blushed and tried covering myself. Jake realized my distress and grabbed my robe for me. Carlisle continued to feel around my stomach to find the reason for the pain. As soon as I was able to calm down the pain slowly subsided. I looked over at my Jake and smiled at him. His brow was furrowed as he looked back at me.

"What the hell?" he questioned. He looked at Carlisle with confusion all over his face.

"Bella, dear, talk to me. Are you ok?" Carlisle looked down at me and talked soothingly.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I started to stress because they were fighting and I got these shooting pains all over my stomach. Then as soon as I was able to calm down the pain stopped. What does this mean?"

Carlisle looked stumped for a few minutes and just looked at me with his brow furrowed. I looked over at Jake who had finally put on a pair of pants and came back over to my side. I reached out to him and he climbed into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled into him.

"Bella, baby, please don't scare me like that again." Everything else was forgotten until I heard them all clearing their throats.

I looked up to three vampires staring back at me. Oops. There is just something about Jake that causes me to forget the rest of the world. He is just so sexy and amazing and oh yeah guests. I shook my head to get rid of the lust that was starting to build as I sat up slightly and looked around the room a second time.

"Sorry. It's just well … um … yeah." I stuttered and looked at my husband for help.

He just smirked at me and held me tighter. Thinking back to the original problem I caught Edward's eye. His head was hanging in shame, but there was a little anger still left in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doing anyways? How dare you spy on me with my husband?" I yelled at him. That caused the pain in my stomach to return. I cried out and grabbed frantically at my belly.

"Bella, you need to calm down. It is obvious that whenever you get agitated and angry that the pain returns." Carlisle was back in doctor mode. He then turned to Edward, "maybe it would be best if you left?" They then had one of their silent conversations that always annoyed me back when I was with him, and then he took off out the window that was still broken.

I looked curiously at the window and then back to my husband. "You are going to fix that, and soon."

It was his turn to hang his head and then he nodded. I looked back at the two remaining vampires in my bedroom. "So, um, what the hell was that?"

Alice looked at me and then at the floor. "I'm so sorry Bella; by the time he made the decision to come here it was too late. When he disappeared I figured that he was here and called you to warn you. I should have gotten here sooner. I should have stopped him from coming. He has just been so broken up and not himself since we came here."

I got up and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. "Alice, it's not your fault. He has always been a little stalkerish. Remember back when he used to climb in my window and watch me sleep?" I paused at Jake's growl, and then quickly said "and even though I never said anything, it always creeped me out."

She giggled slightly and nodded. "I always tried to tell him that it was creepy, but he never listened."

That caused a laughing fit between the two of us. When I looked around, Carlisle looked amused and Jake looked pissed. I crawled back on to the bed and in to his arms. His face immediately softened and I curled up into him again. I didn't care that we had guests anymore and just wanted to sleep. With a huge yawn, my guests took that as their cue to leave.

"Bella, I know that you are tired, so we are going to go, but I was hoping to meet with you tomorrow to discuss what happened tonight. But until then, try not to stress out. It could hurt the baby." I nodded. They both whispered their apologies and goodbyes as they walked back out the front door.

"Bells, are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yeah Jakey, it was just the stress of the moment. I'm really tired. Hold me?"

"Of course I will." He tightened his grip on me and I drifted off to sleep.

Today was just entirely too crazy of a day. With the stress of today it is no wonder how exhausted I had been. At least I had my Jake to keep me centered. Nothing could go wrong as long as I was in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry guys that I took so long to post this chapter. I got the flu this week and was barely coherent enough to do anything let alone write. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter, but wanted some input. I wanted to share a little of the back story of how Jake and Bella got together and was wondering exactly how to do so? My original though was to do it in Jake's POV as he uses it to piss of Edward, and my other thought is to do it through Bella's dreams. Let me know what you think? And I promise the next chapter won't take so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was having some serious conflict on how I wanted to introduce their back story. All of the reviews were split down the middle on the Jacob's thoughts/Bella's dreams debate so I just did it like this. This is actually the longest chapter I've written so far. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers so far. You guys rock!**

Chapter 5:

_Five years ago:_

"It'll be as if I never existed." Those words echoed through me as I lay in the fetal position in the middle of the forest. I can't believe he left me. Time seemed to stop while I was on the ground. Nothing mattered any more now that he was gone.

"Bella" I heard my name. Did he come back for me? I knew that he wouldn't leave me. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up. They were too warm for _his_. Who was holding me? Why won't they let me just die out here. My life is over.

The months passed in a fog. I went to class, work and then came home. I didn't socialize, hell, I barely even talked. I wanted nothing more than to just lie in my bed and die. I really was worthless. He didn't want me. After five long grueling months, I finally started to come out of the fog. What was the catalyst that saved me? It was the same person that pulled me out of my forest grave; none other than my personal sun, Jacob Black. Every day he came by to see me. He would just sit on the edge of my bed while I cried. He saved me from my own personal hell that I walked myself in to. Once out of the fog I was able to develop a strong friendship with Jacob. We spent nearly every moment together that I wasn't at school or work.

Another few months passed and our friendship slowly became something more. I remember the exact turning point of our relationship. One night I was at Jake's place hanging out and playing Rock Band. Now I may be clumsy as hell, but I can sing, and play the guitar. I was extremely shocked when I realized that I was pretty good. Well that night, after playing for hours, I decided that I was just too tired to drive home. This was a typical occurrence for us. So much so that I even had some stuff stashed at his place and an understanding with my dad that if it was after two am that I wasn't coming home. I walked into Jake's bedroom and grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers to change into.

Jake always ended up getting kicked out to the couch on these nights, which I'm sure he was fine with, since it meant that I was going to be there in the morning. That night was different. I hadn't had a nightmare in quite a few months so it was quite a shock when I woke up screaming. Once I realized where I was and that it was just a dream, I stopped screaming. It was then that I realized that there were two very warm arms wrapped around me with a soft voice cooing in my ear.

"Bells, it's ok. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you." He continued whispering until I calmed completely. As he started to get up I grabbed his arm and whimpered, "Can you stay here with me?" "Of course, Bella."

The next morning I woke up wrapped up in his arms. It was the first time we had ever done that. Opening my eyes and seeing him there made my heart feel something that it hadn't felt in a long time. I wondered what it would be like if I were to wake up in his arms every morning. I was broken from my daydream by his arms tightening around me and two brown eyes gazing down on me. I snuggled closer and gave him a large smile.

"Bella, I could definitely get used to this. Now that I have you here, I don't want you to leave."

"Me too," was my only response.

Needless to say, every night after that one, it didn't matter whose house we were at, we always fell asleep in each other's arms. The feelings only grew from there. Over the next few months my life started to feel normal again. Not only did I spend time with Jake, but I also started hanging out with Angela and Ben again. It was great having Jake in my life and everyone seemed fairly pleased, especially my dad. I knew that he never truly liked Edward, so when I started dating Jake, my dad was over the moon. He was so thrilled that he didn't even mind when Jake spent the night, as long as we kept my door open. I always thought it was funny. Jake and I had actually talked at length about our sex life, well lack thereof. We did a few other things but wanted to save true intercourse for our wedding night. There was no doubt in my mind that Jake was the one for me. He was my savior, but he was also my equal and I his. _He _never treated me as his equal. I was always too fragile, too human for him. It's no wonder why he left me. He didn't really love me, and truthfully I didn't love him either. It was just an infatuation that I thought was love.

_Three years ago_

I looked one final time in my mirror after fixing my hair again. Jake only told me to dress up, so I hoped that this was ok. Heck, I think even Alice would have been proud of me. Thinking of Alice no longer crippled me like it once did. It still saddened me that I lost my sister when _he_ left me, but I had Jake now. We had been officially dating for a year now. I had no idea what surprise Jake had in store for me, but it was sure to be great.

There was a soft knock at our bedroom door, "Bells, you ready honey?"

I sighed and grabbed my purse. Opening the door, I was met with a bouquet of daisies and my handsome boyfriend. We had decided to move in together while attending college in Seattle to save money. While we still slept in the same bed, nothing ever went past some pretty heavy make-out sessions with a little touching and grinding.

Once we got into his car he reached over with a piece of cloth and wrapped it over my eyes. I raised my eyebrow in question and he just chuckled. "It's a surprise silly. I can't have you peeking."

I decided to just go with it and enjoy the ride. After only twenty minutes or so the car came to a stop and I heard his door open followed by my own. I felt his hand grasp mine and pull me gently from the car. He held me tight while we walked a short distance making sure that I didn't trip. I was extremely grateful for his arm around my waist because the ground wasn't even and I would have fallen on my face by now. After a few minutes, Jake stopped and told me to wait right there. It seemed like forever that I was standing there waiting on him to finish whatever he was doing, but it was well worth it. I could hear him walking up behind me and slowly untying the knot that held the blindfold on. I closed my eyes in anticipation and when I finally opened them, I gasped at the sight that greeted my eyes.

Jake and I were standing in front of a small lake with a waterfall cascading into it. Sitting next to the water was a blanket with candles surrounding it. On the blanket was a medium sized cooler. I smiled and turned my head to kiss my amazing boyfriend.

"Happy Anniversary baby! You like?" "Oh Jakey, it's perfect. I love it!"

He grabbed my hand and gently led me over to the blanket. He lowered himself onto the blanket and I sat on his lap. I looked over at the cooler and wondered what goodies he brought for us. He pulled out two large Tupperware bowls. They both contained a chicken breast with fettuccini alfredo pasta. Next he pulled out a second set of bowls that contained two salads. I smiled up at him and then looked back at the feast in front of us. I was sure that Jake didn't know how to cook so I was mildly curious how he pulled it off. Almost as if he was reading my mind a single word slipped from his lips. "Sue." I giggled.

I moved off his lap but sat down directly in front of him turning around so that I could see him. We both began eating and occasionally leaned forward to kiss. This meal was perfect and I was amazingly happy at how this evening has turned out. After we had finished the food I looked at Jake expectantly, wondering what else was in store. That was when the most unexpected thing happened. Jake looked nervous as he fished around in his pocket. I just looked at him with all the love I could muster. He smiled when his hand finally grasped whatever it was that he was looking for. My heart stopped when he retrieved a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Bella, we have been together now for a year and in that year I have realized that you are the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. You know all of my secrets, and all of my faults, and yet you still love me all the same. I have never been happier than when you are in my arms. Will you Isabella Marie Swan do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stared at him for a moment as he opened the box and pulled out one of the most amazing looking rings I have ever seen. "It was my mom's. My dad gave it to me when I told him that I wanted to ask you to marry me." I looked at him one more time and then back down to the ring. My heart was overflowing with joy as I nodded my head yes and he slid the ring on my finger. Once the ring was on my finger I flung myself at him, taking him off guard and toppling down on the blanket. I straddled his hips and began kissing him with earnest. His hands immediately went to my hips.

The emotion was overpowering as I slowly ground my hips on his. He moaned into my mouth and thrust his hips up to meet mine. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and started slowly rubbing circles on my back. The longer I grinded my hips into his, the wetter I became. He quickly flipped us over and started kissing all over my neck and collarbone, while still thrusting into my core. I briefly wondered what that would feel like if we were naked but then brushed off the thought because I knew that we wanted to wait until we were married. Even with that knowledge I knew that we were going to go farther tonight than we have ever gone before. I just couldn't control myself. His hands went back to the bottom of my shirt and slowly started lifting it up. I arched my back to make it easier for him.

"Oh god Bella. I need to do something. Please. We can't go all the way but I need to do something. Can I touch you? Please." He all but begged me. How could I refuse? I nodded and he completely removed my shirt.

His hands trailed fire up my torso as he cupped my breasts, slowly massaging them into hard peaks. He leaned down and captured one cloth covered nipple in his mouth and sucked. I moaned and grabbed fists full of his hair. While his mouth was working on my peaks his hand moved down to my skirt. I felt his fingers on my thigh as they massaged slowly up to my panty clad core. He tentatively brushed his fingers over my lower lips and then looked at me for permission. I was so on edge and in need for some kind of release. I nodded as his fingers slipped under my panties and circled my clit. I cried out and arched my back into him. His fingers moved down to my entrance and slipped one inside. I moaned again and started pulling on his hair. He added a second finger and used his thumb to rub my sensitive nub. I couldn't help the convulsions that took over my body as I began to cum. I screamed out his name over and over until my body stilled and he removed his fingers. The thing he did next almost made me cum again. He slid each finger into his mouth and sucked my juices off of them. I lay panting on my back as Jake lay down next to me. We just experienced one of the most erotic moments of our lives so far. It made me love him even more to know that we experienced that together.

A few days later it was the weekend and we knew that we needed to tell my father. That was going to be interesting. I know that he loved Jake like his own son, but I wondered how he was going to feel about his only daughter getting married. On the drive from Seattle back to Forks I could see how nervous Jake was. I looked over at him and slowly started rubbing my hand up and down his thigh, trying to comfort him. He let out a mixture of a sigh and a moan. It was then that I noticed the bulge in his pants. Oops. After the experience on our anniversary, we hadn't touched each other like that again. In fact, I have yet to touch him in an intimate way. I was really nervous that I would do it wrong or something. I really wanted to help him with his problem. I looked over at him and decided that I would try.

I moved my hand further up his thigh and whispered, "Baby, just promise me that we won't crash. Keep your eyes on the road. I want to help you, but I might need your guidance." I bit my bottom lip and moved my hand up to the zipper on his jeans. He groaned and nodded at me.

"Baby, you don't have to do this, but if you really want to I'm not going to stop you."

I slowly unzipped his jeans and moved them down to reveal his throbbing cock. I was a little shocked at the fact that not only was he not wearing any underwear, but he was also huge. I hope that I can do this. Ok now what do I do? I tried remembering everything that I read online and mimicked it. The more I rubbed the more he groaned and started lifting his hips to meet my hands. He got closer and closer to his orgasm but he was able to keep the car on the road.

"Yes, yes, I'm so close. Baby, keep going. Yes right there." His cries got more frantic until he began cumming all over my hand. I rubbed his cock until his orgasm was completely finished. That was amazing. I never thought that I could bring him that much pleasure. "Baby, that was amazing. Thank you."

I decided to go ahead and try something. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned down to lick the cum off of his now soft cock and my hand. He moaned again and when I sat back up nothing could wipe the satisfied smirks off of both of our faces. While putting back on my seatbelt a large semi truck honked at us and the driver gave Jake a thumbs up. I thought it was hilarious. Jake just grinned and grabbed my hand. The rest of the drive was very uneventful. When we pulled up to my father's home, he came running out to greet us.

"Bella, I didn't know that you were coming home this weekend. What are you doing here?" He pulled me in to an awkward hug and gave Jake a quick handshake. Charlie never was one for excessive affection.

"Well Charlie, we have some pretty big news for you. Why don't we go inside?" Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and began walking inside. Charlie followed us in to the living room and tentatively sat down in his recliner. Jake and I sat on the couch and joined hands.

"Charlie, I would like to inform you of some pretty exciting news. Wednesday night while we were celebrating our anniversary, I asked your daughter to marry me. She accepted and now we are here to ask for your blessing."

I squeezed his hand tighter and looked over at my father. What I saw was completely unexpected. My father looked overjoyed. I always knew that my father loved Jake. Charlie stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Bella, honey, I am so thrilled for you." Then turning to Jake he said, "You are finally going to be my son. I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

**A/N Next is the death of Charlie and the wedding. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is going to be the death of Charlie, I know, I know, it really sucked to write. And then the wedding. The next chapter will be back to the present where we will learn exactly what is happening to Bella and the baby.**

Chapter 6:

_One and a half years ago_

The wedding was just around the corner and there was a definite flurry of excitement. Everything was finally falling into place and I was going to marry the most amazing man on the planet. That was until _that night_. It was one of the worst nights of my entire life. Jake and I were on our biweekly date night in Port Angeles, we're always in Seattle so we decide once every two weeks to drive to Port Angeles for a change of scenery, when we got the call. We had just walked out of the restaurant and were on our way to the car when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. It wasn't a number that I recognized so I answered it slowly.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter?" "Yes." I was getting a little nervous. "Well Ms. Swan, this is the Forks hospital and we need you to come here right away."

I started shaking while whispering "daddy" over and over again, and then when I was about to drop the phone, Jake grabbed it from me. "Hello, this is Jake, Bella's boyfriend, what happened."

"Hello sir, Bella is needed urgently at the Forks Hospital. It is imperative that she gets here as soon as possible. Is she able to get here?"

"We'll be there in thirty minutes." He then hung up the phone and carried my quivering body over to the car.

"What is it, what's wrong, is he ok, did she say anything?" I kept asking the same basic questions over and over. Oh my God, what is wrong with my dad?

Jake was true to his word as he broke every traffic law imaginable to get me to that hospital in thirty minutes. The moment he parked I was on my feet running into the doors looking for someone who could help me. "Chief Swan, my dad, anyone, has anyone seen my dad? Where is he?"

A nurse came running over to me and pulled me down the hallway. "Hi, I'm Kathy, and I have some bad news for you. You're father has been shot and needs to have a surgery. In order for us to do that surgery, I need your consent." I nodded quickly and I was rushed to a window outside of a surgical room. The nurse ran in the door and said, "We have the consent, let's get started." As the surgery started my knees went week and Jake was there to wrap his arms around me.

I was crying uncontrollably while Jake just stood there holding me. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything but stare at my dad's face while the doctors moved in sync around the table. It looked like he was going to be ok. At least that is what I kept saying telling myself. The moment the heart monitor flat-lined, I started screaming. They had to save my dad, he had to be ok. I couldn't lose him. After another twenty minutes of them doing chest compressions and shocking him, there was nothing. When I heard the doctor call it everything went black. I just sagged against Jake and don't remember anything after that. The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed with Jake slowly stroking my hair. I remembered everything that happened the night before and started sobbing and shaking all over.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Baby, talk to me?"

He sounded so desperate; it made me cry even more. I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest. I continued sobbing, but as I felt his warmth embrace me it helped me to calm down. First I lost the Cullens, now my father. If I ever lost Jake, I don't know what I would do. He is the only anchor keeping me in this world.

"Jakey," I looked up at him and continued in a whisper, "I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you. I don't think I would be able to survive. Please promise me that you won't ever leave me."

He stared down at me for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Bells, I could never leave you. Nothing will ever take me away from you. All the powers of hell couldn't take me away from you. I love you too much to ever be apart from you. You are my life; you are soon to be my wife. I want nothing else but you."

We spent the rest of the day just lying in bed, or sitting on the couch watching movies. I couldn't bear to do anything more than that, not even plan for our wedding. Jake completely understood and held me the entire day. The only time I was not in his arms was when I went to the bathroom, and when he got up to pay the delivery man. I couldn't even cook. My favorite thing to do and I couldn't even do it. Jake seemed to completely understand and didn't say anything. He just ordered us some Chinese food and fed it to me while I continued to cry. It made me love him even more. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for me, and there was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. Our love was so complete, he was my sun.

_One year ago_

The wedding was only a few hours away. Spending last night away from Jake was painful. Since that first night together oh so many years ago we haven't spent one night away from each other. Even the nights that he had to go out and patrol he would always be back in my arms by morning. Angela had told me that he wasn't allowed to spend the night with me that night. Some stupid tradition about not seeing the bride on the wedding day, I didn't see the big deal. The pack took Jake out for one last hunt as a single man. Angela and I spent the entire night laughing and joking around with my mom. She was the other constant in my life. After I was finally able to get out of my zombie stage, she became the female best friend in my life that I needed. Her and my mom took me out shopping for all of the things that they said I would need for my wedding night. It mostly consisted of a barely there negligee that would "only last a few minutes." Ang and I giggled at that when my mom said it. I could only hope that was true. I know that Jake and I have been getting so close and in just a few short hours we will get to consummate our love. I was so nervous, but also so unbelievably excited.

"Bella, are you awake honey?" My mom poked her head in the door and after seeing that I was, ran in and jumped on my bed. "My baby is getting married today. I can't believe it. Are you ready honey?"

"Mom, I couldn't be more ready to make him mine. I love him so much and would do anything for him. I am so excited."

"Well then, I guess it is time to get moving. We have our hair and nail appointments in an hour. We are meeting Angie there."

I finally got out of bed and took a quick shower knowing that I was going to be getting everything done soon. First was the nail appointment, then we moved along to the waxer, that was interesting. Mom said it would be best if I got my legs and lower regions waxed so that I wouldn't have to deal with it while on the honeymoon. Finally we arrived at the hair salon where all of the wedding party was having our hair done. Mine was the most elaborate so I took the longest. After we were finished, Ang, my mom, and I began the trek to the church. Sitting around in the back room while we finished our final preparations, the girls were giving me last minute pointers on how to "please" my man. I knew that I wouldn't have any problem in that department. While Jake and I haven't officially gone all the way, we sure didn't have a problem pleasing each other.

As the music started the nerves finally hit. Billy wheeled over next to me and put out his arm. I smiled down at him. Even though my father wasn't here, I knew that he would be the best substitute father that a girl could ever ask for. As we moved up the aisle I focused on not falling down and then as soon as I glanced up and saw Jake's face, I couldn't focus on anything other than him. Billy handed me over to him with a small squeeze and I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. The moment I put my hand in Jake's, nothing else mattered. I couldn't focus on anything but him and the moment. When the preacher finally said the customary you may kiss the bride, Jake leaned in and gave me the sweetest, most sensual kiss I could have ever imagined.

We ran back down the aisle while being pelted with flowers and confetti. Jake took most of the blows from the pack all the while laughing our heads off. We finally made it out to the street to get into the limo that awaited us. I couldn't help giggle as Jake hit his head on the roof of the car. These cars obviously weren't made for werewolves. We decided to hold the reception out in La Push at Sam's house. It was the biggest. Jake wanted to surprise me with the song that we would share our first dance to, and I was pleasantly surprised with what he picked out. He wrapped his arms around me as the song started and began singing in my ear. It was the song that he sang to me the morning after we woke up together in his bed for the first time.

_And there you stand opened heart – opened doors_

_Full of life with the world that's wanting more._

_But I can see when the lights start to fade,_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away._

_Let me raise you up._

_Let me be your love._

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep,_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe._

_May I love you._

_May I be your shield._

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down._

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold…_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most._

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

_May I hold you (hold you)_

_As you fall to sleep._

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you. (Love you)_

_May I be your shield._

_When no one can be found,_

_May I lay you down._

_All that's made me (made me)_

_Is all worth trading (worth trading)_

_Just to have one moment with you._

_So I will let go (will let go)_

_All that I know (that I know)_

_Knowing that you're here with me._

_For your love is changing me._

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep._

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you._

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

As the song came to an end, Jake leaned down and pulled my lips in for a kiss. "I love you my beautiful wife." He paused and looked in my eyes. "I think it is time for the father daughter dance. Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" I nodded at him.

While it was the most joyous moment of my life, it was tinged with a little bit of sorrow. Billy did a magnificent job filling in as my pseudo-father but it still made me wish that my dad was there. We had decided upon going ahead and doing the father daughter dance. We used the song that meant so much to me when I thought of my father. Billy took my hands as the first chords of the song began.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella; I don't want to miss even one _

_Song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock with strike midnight and she'll be _

_Gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella; I don't want to miss eve one _

_Song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be_

_Gone_

_She will be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella; I don't want to miss even one_

_Song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be_

_Gone_

After the song was over, I had tears in my eyes that were just waiting to fall. Jake pulled me back into his arms as we moved off the dance floor. He always knew exactly what I needed, and he knew that I needed to have some time away from everyone. It was a beautiful ceremony, but it was still missing half of my family. Charlie should have been here to walk me down the aisle. Next in line should have been Carlisle. But they were both gone. Billy was great, has been great for so long, but I missed the rest of my family. Alice should have been there as one of my bridesmaids. But she wasn't there either. Jake cradled me in my arms as I cried over my lost family. No words needed to be spoken because he knew exactly what I was going through.

After all of the obligatory wedding reception things: eating the cake, toasts, bouquet and garter tosses; we were finally on our way out. Jake and I were really anxious as we made our way to the limo. Tonight was the night that we were going to make love. We would no longer be virgins after this night is over. There was also a strong layer of desire as soon as we were in the privacy of the limo. He began kissing me all over as I attempted to straddle him. This dress was not the easiest thing for what we were trying. We continued to passionately kiss for the twenty minutes that it took us to get to our new home.

The moment the limo stopped, Jake pulled me out and into his arms. He carried me over the threshold and all the way up the stairs into our bedroom. He barely stopped to kick the front door closed. This was the first time that I had seen the room, it was beautiful. As much as I wanted to look around, I had more important things on my mind.

"Bells, I love you so much. You are mine and I am yours."

I took his hand and pulled him to me. "You are mine and I am yours." I began unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the shirt and jacket off his back. He turned me around and began unbuttoning the back of my dress. As it slid down my shoulders he placed open mouthed kisses upon each bit of skin that was revealed. He pulled the dress off me and placed it gently over the chair in the corner and then enveloped me in his arms.

I stood in front of him in nothing but my bra and thong. He still had too many clothes on. It was then that I remembered the nightee. I pulled away from him and ran quickly over to my little bag. He looked at me quizzically but I put up one finger to silence him. I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. Once I was dressed in it, I slowly opened the door and leaned on the door frame. His eyes fell upon me and grew wide. I knew that it was well worth it when I saw the look on his face.

"Oh my god, Bells. That is so incredibly sexy, but I want it off you."

I giggled as he walked over to me and slid the thing off. My mom was definitely right. He began kissing me again as he pulled me over to the bed. I grabbed the button to his slacks and pulled them down. He of course wasn't wearing any underwear so his gorgeous cock sprung out to greet me. It looked even better than the last time I saw it. I pushed him down onto the bed and slid down his body until my mouth was level with his cock. I licked up the underside of it and gave it a quick kiss before I slid it into my mouth. He groaned and thrust a little bit into my mouth, not hard enough to gag me but enough to set a quick pace. He continued until I felt his orgasm begin. I reached down and began playing with his balls. The moment I squeezed them he moaned out my name and cummed in my mouth.

He pulled me back up his body and kissed me with as much desire I held for him. He flipped us over and began kissing down my body. Once he reached my core, he gave it one long lick before plunging in and sucking on my clit. My body arched off the bed straight into his mouth. When he plunged two fingers into me I screamed out his name. By the time my body stopped shaking from my climax, he was on top of me with his cock waiting at my entrance. He looked into my eyes seeking permission. I nodded and tried to relax as much as possible because I knew it was going to hurt.

"I will go slow baby, but if the pain is too much then please let me know and we can stop." "Jake, there is no way that I am stopping you now. I need you in me."

I guess that is what he needed. He pushed slowly into me but then pulled out a little, pushed in again then out, he did this numerous times until my body started tightening up in another orgasm. As soon as my orgasm hit he thrust quickly through my barrier. The orgasm helped with the pain and moved my body quickly into the realm of pleasure. As soon as he was fully seated inside my warm core he paused and waited for me to adjust to his size. I looked up at him and bit my lip. When I was ready I thrust my hips up into him and he got the picture. He began thrusting into me and I met him thrust for thrust. It was a slow dance between our bodies. His lips never left my body as he made sweet love to me. His thrusting grew faster as our orgasms grew closer. We both climaxed at the same time and screamed each other's names. It was beautiful. It was perfect. We fell asleep that night in each other's arms as we began our new lives as Mr. and Mrs. Black.

**A/N: The songs that I used for the wedding actually have a great deal of memories for me. The first one "May I" by Trading Yesterday is really the song I plan to use in my own wedding. Isn't it just perfect. The father daughter song is another song for my wedding, since I lost my father and it was our song. That song was "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. They are great both songs and you guys should listen to them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter is back to the present time. There are a lot of lemons in this chapter because that is just how I was feeling while writing it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

I awoke slowly when the sun began to rise. As I tried to get up I had two warm arms tighten around me. "Nuh uh, you can't get up yet. Five more minutes." He nuzzled his nose into my hair and pulled me as close to him as possible. I could feel his arousal resting on my back. I loved it when he woke up ready to go. This morning I really needed some loving. After all we went through last night; I really need to be with my husband.

I wiggled my butt against him and loved the moan that it elicited. "Bells." He whined. "Don't start something unless you plan to finish it." I wiggled again and pulled his arms tighter around me. "Jake who ever said I wasn't going to finish it. Take me now."

He reached down and played with my clit for a few moments and then moved down and thrust two fingers into me. By the time he finished his ministrations I was wiggling all over and dripping wet. I needed him now. The moment that I thought I would internally combust if I didn't get more he thrust into me from behind. I cried out as he filled me. His kisses blazed across my back and neck all the way up to my ear where he began sucking on the lobe. I couldn't keep in the moans and whimpers as he thrust into me over and over. His hand reached down again to encircle my clit getting slightly more frantic with his ministrations as well as his thrusts. He was getting close. I turned my head and pulled his lips to mine as we both climaxed together. We lay there panting for a few minutes just holding each other, never parting or pulling out of me.

This is another thing that I would never tire of. He always knew exactly what I needed and right now I needed to be joined with him. Now I'm not saying that we didn't make love constantly before I was pregnant, but now it seems like my libido has picked up immensely. I just couldn't get enough of him. At least we didn't have anywhere to go this morning. I giggled at the thought of staying in bed all day. The more I giggled the more I could feel his erection growing inside of me.

"Mmm, Bells, that feels good, keep doing that." I giggled again and this time clenched my pussy walls and wiggled a little bit. The growl that resulted in my actions made me gush. He pulled out of me long enough to pull me on top of him and slide me back down on his erection. I groaned at the feeling of being filled with him again. He began thrusting up into me as I moved my hips in a circle eliciting all sorts of moans from the both of us. The pleasure that could be gained from just the simple movements was intense. I used my leg muscles to begin grinding down on him which caused a whole new string of noises.

"Oh yes … right there … mmm … fuck me harder Jake."

With that he started thrusting harder and faster grabbing my hips as roughly as he dared but still extremely gently. He lifted his head off the bed and began sucking on my right nipple. I cried out and fisted my fingers in his hair. I pushed his face closer to my body as I moved my hips faster. I could feel my orgasm coming so I thrust harder and faster down on him. I reached one of my hands down and grabbed my left breast and started pinching my nipple in time with his lips on my other. My other hand went to circle my clit to bring my orgasm faster. Jake's head fell back as I felt his orgasm begin. I slammed my hips down on him as mine hit milking him for all I could. I collapsed back down on him and kissed him as passionately as I could.

"Wow baby that was amazing. I don't think I want to leave this bed today. Do we have anything that we need to do?"

"Well not for a few more hours at least. We should probably call the Cullens. Carlisle wanted to talk to me about what happened last night. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I would like to know what he meant about how you stressing could hurt the baby, even though it seemed like the baby was hurting you. Why don't we go get you some breakfast and then not leave the bed again until this afternoon? Then we will take it from there."

I nodded enthusiastically especially after hearing my stomach grumble at me. We definitely worked up an appetite this morning. I decided to forgo clothing since I knew that they would be coming off the minute we were done eating anyways, and headed downstairs to begin cooking breakfast for the two of us. This was one of my favorite things to do every day. I know some women think that it is demeaning to be one of those barefoot and pregnant women working in the kitchen, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved pleasing my man and he pleased me right back. At that moment I felt two heated arms wrap around my waist as he started kissing the back of my neck. He knew that was the easiest way to get me aroused.

"Honey, you need to wait. Junior here wants food and he wants it now. As much as I would love for you to take me on the counter right now, the baby comes first."

He looked down sheepishly and sat down at the kitchen table. I turned back to the meal I was preparing and got back to work. I had a massive craving for French toast with chocolate and peanut butter chips on top. Along with that I made eggs and sausage and toast. Once I was finished I was ravenous; Jake got up and helped me to place everything on the table including two plates and forks for the both of us. I sat down and started digging in. I was halfway through my first slice of French toast when I looked at Jake who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of food. "Bella, honey, you have no idea how attracted I am to you right now. Your appetite is growing because of my little boy in there and that is so incredibly sexy. I just … wow!"

I giggled and continued shoveling food in my face. What can I say? I am a pregnant woman with a baby werewolf in me. He finally started eating and we were able to finish the entire spread within a matter of minutes. When we finished Jake got up to start on the dishes while I sashayed my way upstairs to run a bath. Once the water was running I added a few lavender scented oils and lowered myself into the hot water. After a few short minutes Jake came into the bathroom and joined me. He crawled in behind me and I leaned back against his chest.

He poured a cup of water over my head to douse my hair and began massaging my shampoo into it. His fingers felt so good on my scalp that I started moaning. That caused little Jake to stand at attention. I wiggled against him and moaned again. "Baby if you keep that up, you're never going to get clean."

I giggled and stopped moving. He continued washing my hair and then began to condition it. After rinsing my hair out he grabbed the soap and began lathering his hands. Next he meticulously washed my body carefully avoiding my breasts and nether regions. Once he had my body washed off I turned and began working on him. I slowly teased my fingers down his body avoiding his most sensitive areas as well. I rinsed him off and then in my most seductive voice I asked him, "now that we are all clean, can we get dirty again?"

He nodded vigorously and pulled me up to straddle him. His kisses started off slow but increased in intensity. His hands began wandering all over my body, gently caressing every piece of skin that he could get his hands on. My hands found themselves in his hair tugging on his gorgeous black locks. I began grinding down on him looking for some sort of friction until he finally reached between us and placed himself at my entrance. I lowered down on his length while the both of us groaned. I loved being joined with my husband like this. If I could stay permanently attached to his dick I would. We made love right there in the tub until my legs couldn't hold out anymore. Our climax was accompanied by our gentle whispers of our love.

Once we had gotten our full of each other we knew that it was time to start our day. I dressed in a simple maternity dress and matching underwear. After I finished getting dressed I wandered over to the nightstand where my cell phone sat. I quickly dialed the Cullens number and after only one ring I heard the melodic voice of Carlisle.

"Hello Bella. I am so happy that you decided to call." I shook my head and chuckled. Of course Alice would have anticipated my phone call; silly pixie.

"Yes Carlisle I was hoping that you could come over and we could discuss everything. Jake and I would like to know your theories about what exactly happened, and I know that you were rather excited to run some tests on my pregnancy that we couldn't exactly talk about in the hospital."

"I'll be there in five minutes." He paused, obviously to talk to someone in the background. "Alice wants to know if she can come too."

"Don't be silly, of course she can come. You have no idea how much I have missed her over the past few years. In fact I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of the family as well."

"That is good to know since Emmett has been yelling at us all morning about not getting to see you yesterday." I chuckled and after a quick goodbye, hung up the phone.

Jake looked a little uneasy at having so many vampires in our home, but I just placed my hand on his chest and whispered in his ear that everything would be ok. "Honey, they are my family too, and as much as I love you, I have missed them so much and want to spend time with them. Besides, you know that we are going to need to discuss with Carlisle everything that happened last night."

He huffed and then followed me down the stairs. The moment we reached the bottom step the doorbell rung. He scrunched up his nose and let me lead the way over to the door. I swung open the door and was grabbed into a bear hug by Emmett. "Still human … and … pregnant Em, I need … to … breathe."

He chuckled and placed me back on my feet. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him protectively. "It's ok honey. That is just the way Emmy bear is." The grin on Emmett's face grew so big I thought that it was going to fall off his face. Obviously he missed me too.

"Won't you guys please come in? We can meet in the living room; just this way." I gestured towards the couches in the living room and everyone filed in. Emmett gave me another hug as he passed me followed by Rose, then Alice and Jasper and then finally Carlisle and Esme. Each person gave me a hug as they walked past, even Rosalie which shocked me. Jake and I both noticed the lack of a certain bronze haired vampire and I could see Jake visibly relax. Each couple paired off on the couches leaving the recliner for Jake and me. He sat down and pulled me down on his lap. I giggled while everyone else just looked at me.

"So Bella you got hitched and knocked up while we were gone. Very nice." Of course Emmett had to be the one to break the ice. Laughter broke out all around the room and brought with it a slightly more relaxed atmosphere.

"Well you guys were gone for a while, Emmy bear; I had lots of time to get into all sorts of shenanigans." There was another round of laughter before Jake cut in by clearing his throat.

"Cullen, I would like to begin the discussions of what happened last night. Have you been able to find anything in regards to why my wife was doubled over in pain?" He used his authoritative Alpha voice that usually caused my panties to get wet.

Carlisle looked directly at us and smiled, "Please call me Carlisle." Jake nodded. "Yes Jacob, I have found out something that I would love to discuss with you. I have a theory about what happened and I would love to run some tests to validate my theories.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Bella, dear, would you mind if we went back to our place to run some tests. I have all of the supplies that I would need in my office. It would help to confirm my beliefs."

I turned to Jake who looked exceedingly worried but he just nodded. We followed the Cullens out to the driveway where Emmett's jeep sat right behind our truck. Jake and I got into our truck while the Cullens got into the jeep. We followed them down the familiar path to the Cullen mansion. I haven't been here in four and a half years but I could still remember exactly how to get there. Jake had his arm wrapped around my waist the entire drive over and then only released me long enough to walk around the truck to help me out. He kept his arm securely around my waist like something was going to attack at any moment. He was on edge the entire way up to Carlisle's office. I'm sure that he didn't like the smell and the fact that he was surrounded by vampires.

"Jake, it is ok. We wanted to know what was going on right?" he nodded. I knew that whispering wouldn't mean much in a house full of vampires, but it made me feel a little bit better.

"I know I just don't like it." I smiled up at him and curled closer to his side.

We moved into Carlisle's office and saw a room full of medical equipment. I raised my eyebrow at him and wondered about the ultrasound machine. "Um, Carlisle, since when is your office a mini hospital room?"

He looked down sheepishly and then seemed as if he would blush if he could. "Well … um … I got all of this stuff last night after we left your house. I had an idea of what was going on and wanted to be able to check it out. Now if you don't mind can you hop up on the table here, please?" Then he looked back over at me and said, "Wait, I am going to need to do an ultrasound, would you mind changing into something so that I can reach your stomach without flashing everyone?"

I looked down at my dress and giggled. Alice bolted out of the room and came running in with a tank top and a pair of designer shorts. I openly laughed at her while silently asking everyone to leave the room so that I could change. Everyone except Jake quickly left the room and I slowly removed my dress. He growled at my half naked body and I winked at him. I pulled on the tank top and the shorts with a little flourish. He just smirked at me as he pulled me in for a kiss.

There was a knock at the door, "Bella are you dressed yet?" "Yeah, come on in." Carlisle poked his head back in with a knowing smile on his face. "Sorry, but we should really get started."

I hopped up on the table and laid back. This time I knew the drill so I pulled my shirt up slightly. I winked at Carlisle and smiled at Jake. Carlisle came over and spread the goo on my stomach again. Once the picture of my little boy came up on the screen he looked over at me, "Ok Bella I want you to remember exactly what you were feeling last night when the pain happened."

I remembered back to the fight and pictured how upset I was at the fact that Jake and Edward were fighting. I then remembered the hole in my window and the things that Edward said to me. I got upset at the fact that Edward was spying on me making love to my husband. That is when the pain started again. I screamed out and tried to grab at my stomach. Everyone in the room stared at the monitor with shocked faces. I turned my head over to look at what has captured everyone's attention and gasped. At the spot where my baby once was, was a baby wolf moving around.

"Alright, Bella, you need to calm down. Relax and calm down." Carlisle reassuringly rubbed my arm but kept staring at the screen. The moment I was able to calm down the small image began to shift back into a baby. "Interesting, that confirms my speculations. It seems that whenever you get upset, your baby phases. This is so fascinating. Obviously, you are going to need to remain calm throughout the rest of this pregnancy. I'm afraid that if he continues to phase while inside of you, he can either hurt himself or you."

"My little boy is already phasing." Jake leaned over and spoke directly to my belly. "Junior, this is daddy, I am excited that you are taking after daddy, but you need to stop for right now. You don't want to hurt mommy do you?"

I chuckled at his little conversation, but then I turned serious. "Well, I know one thing that is for sure. If I am going to need to keep calm, you are going to need to keep Edward away from me. He is what caused my anger before."

"Done. I will make it my personal vendetta to keep him away from you." I looked at Rosalie with an expression of complete disbelief. Why is she being so nice to me?

"Thanks Rose. Um, can I talk to you alone?" "Sure." I looked around at everyone else and they left the room. I looked at her and whispered, "Rose, we were never on good terms before. I always thought you hated me. Why are you being so nice?"

She hung her head and looked at me through her eyelashes. "Bella, I am so sorry for how I treated you in the past. At first I thought you were going to ruin our family. I really liked it in Forks and didn't want to have to move again when things ended badly. Then I was upset at the fact that you were so ready to give up your human life for this one. I just didn't understand it. If I had the choice, I never would have chosen this life. But now, you are married and pregnant and human. I am just so excited for you. I always thought of you as a sister, but I just didn't want you screwing up your life."

I got up from the table and threw myself at her. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could. "Oh Rose, thank you. I always thought that you hated me. I never knew that you were just trying to protect me."

We hugged for a few more minutes before Jake came walking back in the room. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my neck. "Well now that we know what is going on, can we go home? Please?"

"I guess so baby, but I would like to spend some time with them again soon. They are my family." I winked at Rose and hugged her again.

Alice came running into the room and pulled me into her arms too. "Bella I want to ask you to come shopping with me tomorrow, but I don't know what the outcome is and it is driving me crazy."

"Oh Alice, of course I will go with you. I really need some new maternity clothes. But only if Rose and Esme come with us." Esme came running in and hugged me too. Both her and Rosalie were nodding enthusiastically and smiling. Jake shifted uncomfortably and looked around. I knew that he really wanted to get out of there and soon. "Alice, can you guys pick me up around ten? That should give me enough time to get ready after Jake leaves for work."

They all nodded as I grabbed Jake's hand and led him down the stairs. Before we made it out the door Carlisle came over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Bella, dear, I have missed you so much. I am thankful that you have allowed us to be a part of your life again." Then he turned to Jake and extended his hand. "Jacob, thank you so much for taking such good care of Bella; she is like a daughter to me and I know that this is extremely difficult for you to be around us, so I thank you again for allowing her to be a part of our lives. Please feel free to come over here whenever you please. This is now your home too."

Jake shook his hand and looked at him for a long time before he spoke. "Carlisle, you are correct when you say that it is difficult for me to be around you. I hate to admit but the smell is horrible and I am afraid for my darling wife. Unfortunately she claims that she loves you all and you obviously make her happy. Whatever makes her happy makes me happy, so I guess that makes you family. Thank you for helping her with the baby."

I couldn't help the grin that was plastered on my face at the words he said. I gave everyone a hug and followed Jake back out to our truck. I couldn't believe the way that the visit went. My child is a full blown werewolf in the womb, Rose wants me to be her sister, I'm going shopping with the girls, and Jake accepted the Cullens as family. I need a nap.

**A/N: This chapter I owe to CatieLardin. I got the idea from her. I was going to do something totally different but she inspired me. Thanks so much. I also would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys inspire me to continue writing. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The moment we got in the door, Jake had me in his arms and in a full, faster than human, sprint to the bathroom. "Honey, I love you and I will do my best to deal with them, but they stink and their smell is all over you." He placed me on my feet and began to quickly rip off the tank top and shorts with his nose wrinkled the entire time. He reached behind me and turned the handle for the shower until it was just right. The moment that the water was hot enough for me he gently pushed me under the spray.

I giggled as he ripped his own clothes off and joined me in the shower. Once we were both in the shower he began rubbing himself all over me as if to saturate me with his own scent. After I was thoroughly doused with 'Eau de Jake' he calmed down and kissed me. "I assume you are done marking your territory?"

He looked down in shame but nodded. I burst out laughing and his head hung even lower. I ran my hand under his chin and raised his head to meet mine. "Jakey, baby, I am so very proud of you for how you did today and I could never be upset with you. I am yours and you are mine. Now stop pouting and kiss me."

As the words slipped out of my mouth his grin slowly grew. He reached out and pulled me to him and began kissing me with as much passion as he could. His tongue reached out and brushed against my lips asking for permission to enter. I sighed in contentment and allowed his tongue entrance to dance along with my own. While we kissed, our hands flew around each other's bodies. When I couldn't deal with the pressure between my legs any longer I grabbed one of Jake's hands and led it to where I needed to be touched the most. He got the hint and began thrusting two fingers into me while circling my clit with his thumb. Once I reached my first release Jake reached behind me turned off the water. I looked at him questioningly as he picked me up and walked back into our bedroom, our bodies still dripping wet.

"I need to be in you now" was the only response that I received as he pulled me down on top of him on the bed and thrusted into me. He has never been like this before. I guess that he still needed to show a little dominance over our encounters yesterday and today. Who was I to complain as he brought me to numerous orgasms over the next hour? I collapsed on top of him panting and out of breath. I curled up on his chest and started to close my eyes. I was utterly spent. Right as I started to drift off to sleep there was a knock at our back door. The only people to use that door are usually the pack when they are showing up through the woods.

Jake pulled on a pair of shorts and hustled down the stairs. I grabbed my robe and slowly followed. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen I saw them pacing in circles around the table.

The moment I came into view, Paul turned on me and started yelling, "You … you brought them back didn't you. Those damn bloodsuckers are back and it is all your fault. What is wrong with you?"

I haven't seen Paul this angry since when I first found out about the werewolves. He wasn't happy that I knew when I wasn't an imprintee. He finally started to come around after Jake and I started seriously dating and I started cooking for the pack. But now he was furious. I backed up until my back hit the wall and cowered slightly. I knew how volatile he could get and was slightly freaked out at the moment.

Jake rushed over in front of me and crouched. "Paul you know I love you like a brother, but if you do not back away from my wife I will be forced to kick your ass." He then growled and wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed. "Shh, baby, it's ok. Remember you need to stay calm. You don't want Junior to phase again do you?"

"Phase? Your child is phasing? In the womb? How did you find this out?" asked Sam who looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Carlisle performed an ultrasound on her today after she convulsed in pain last night. He had a theory about our son and it proved to be correct."

"Carlisle? You are now on a first name basis with that bloodsucker. Jake what is wrong with you? First we find out that they are back in town and then we smell them all over this house and now you are calling him Carlisle?" Paul fumed.

"Paul outside, now; Jared go with him!" Sam ordered then turned back to us. I had finally calmed down and was just staring at the two men in front of me. "Jacob, when you stood down from being Alpha you appointed me to watch over this pack. How am I supposed to do that when you don't tell me such an important thing as the bloodsuckers being back? Especially when you seem to be getting all cozy with them; they are the enemy, Jacob."

"Sam, they just showed up yesterday. Neither of us knew that they were coming back. They didn't even know that Bella was still here. It seems that Dr. Cullen was called back here to help with the hospital. As far as them being the enemy, I am going to have to disagree with you. We have a treaty with them for a reason. Bella loves them and they love her, so they are family. I don't expect you to understand, but Bella and I are going to need them for the rest of this pregnancy."

Sam paused to deliberate about the information that Jake just gave him. During the silence my stomach started to grumble. I had forgotten that I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I should really be more careful. Jake must have noticed my stomach growling because he looked at me and whispered, "Bells, honey, you're hungry aren't you? Why don't you go ahead and fix lunch while I talk to the guys out back?" I nodded as he pushed Sam out the back door.

I could see that they were still arguing while I began making sandwiches. Between mine and Jake's appetite I knew that I needed to make a bunch. I didn't really have the energy to make much more than ham and cheese so that is what I did. I grabbed my two and sat at the table. After a few more minutes Jake came walking back in and grabbed his six and sat down across from me. I was already through my first sandwich when I looked at him. He looked really upset but I knew that he would tell me what was wrong when he could. He never held the truth from me; he just needed a few minutes to calm down. Sam, Paul and Jared were no longer in our backyard so I figured that they had headed home. Once I was finished with my second sandwich I got up to grab a glass of water.

"Honey, I think I am going to go take a nap. I am exhausted. Will you come hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah baby. Of course I will." He picked me up and carried me to our bed. The moment he placed me on the covers I jumped back up. They were still wet. He looked at me and then at the bed and started laughing. "Sorry about that. I'll go get some new sheets."

I started stripping off the wet sheets and threw them into the corner. Jake came back and quickly made the bed. I lay down on the fresh sheets and opened my arms in invitation to him. He crawled onto the bed and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was asleep within minutes.

When I awoke later on I opened my eyes to an empty bed. I wasn't sure where Jake was but I knew that I wanted to go find him. I looked over at the clock and it read 10:00. It was dark outside so I knew that I had slept for a few hours. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and one of Jake's old t-shirts. I really did need to buy some more clothes. Although I loved wearing his clothes, they smelled like him. When I made it down stairs I saw Jake sitting at the kitchen table with Sam. They were whispering about something. Jake immediately knew I was in the room and came over to embrace me.

"Hey babe, did you sleep well?" I nodded in the affirmative and went over to the fridge to decide what to make for dinner.

"Sam, are you hungry?" I already knew the answer but thought I would ask anyways. Those wolves were always hungry. He nodded and I got started cooking. I whipped up a quick baked chicken parmesan and added some green beans for vegetables. Jake got some plates down and moved everything over to the table. We sat down and began eating.

"So, um … Bella … I'm really sorry about everything earlier. I should know better than to jump to conclusions. Are you ok?"

"Oh yes, Sam, I'm perfectly fine. I'm thrilled to have part of my family back and to know that my child is going to be exactly like his father." I winked at Jake who took on the persona of a very proud papa. I just chuckled at him.

"Yes, Jacob was telling me about how your child can phase already. It is definitely an unprecedented thing. Although we have never had a pregnant woman while vampires were around. This is extremely fascinating. Did the bloodsucker have any ideas as to why the werewolf gene is already showing?"

I looked sternly at Sam and angrily spit out, "**Carlisle** did say that he had a few theories but wanted to run some tests. Jake and I are very intrigued to find out why this is happening."

He at least had the heart to look sheepish. "Well, I suppose that as the Alpha, I should meet this Carlisle." He spat out the name like something disgusting in his mouth. I frowned. Jake just looked back and forth between us, not really knowing what to say or do.

"As long as you can be civilized to my family, Sam, then I will arrange a meeting for you. But you had better understand that they are my family and if you do anything that displeases me, you will not be happy either."

He nodded and stood from the table. "Jacob, I look forward to continuing this conversation later but I must get home to my own wife. By the way, Bella, Emily says hello and expects a call from you soon." With that he walked out the front door and got into his truck.

I looked back over at Jake wondering if he was prepared to tell me what was going on with the pack. "Bells, the pack is a little worried about the Cullens being back. It is all very sudden and unexpected. They were hoping that you could find out exactly why they are back and perhaps arrange a meeting between them. We need to redraw boundary lines because of us and need to meet with the Cullens to discuss it."

I figured that was what was going on but wanted to hear it from Jake's mouth. I smiled at him and nodded. Arranging a meeting shouldn't be too hard as long as Jake didn't mind us using our house as a neutral ground. As I expressed my desire, he nodded and started to clean up the dishes. I decided to go ahead and give Carlisle a call so I went back up to the bedroom to hunt down my cell phone.

"Bella, it is so good to hear from you so soon, is something the matter?"

"No, Carlisle, everything is fine here. I just wanted to call because the pack would like me to arrange a meeting between them and you. Would that be ok with you? Jake and I have agreed that you are welcome to use our house as a neutral ground."

"Yes, Bella, that would be ok with me. Hang on one second and let me double check with the rest of the family." He paused for a few seconds and then continued with, "Yes Bella that would be great. Shall we say tomorrow night at around nine? Will you be able to set it up for that soon?"

I looked at Jake who nodded at me and then turned to walk out the back door to phase. I waited a few minutes for him to return and then confirmed the time with Carlisle. After a pleasant goodbye I closed my phone and jumped when Jake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bells, I'm sorry for everything that happened today. You know that Paul is a loose cannon at times. I'm just happy that everything is ok."

I smiled at him and walked back over to the fridge. I wanted something sweet for dessert and decided upon strawberries. I took out the package and started cutting them up and rinsing them off. As I was cutting one of the strawberries I slipped and cut my finger. I winced and grabbed a towel to wrap around the bleeding wound. Jake ran upstairs to grab the first aid kit and was back in front of me within minutes. He cleaned off the blood and after putting some Neosporin on it, he wrapped my wound in a Band-Aid. By the time we had finished off the strawberries and cleaned up it was time for bed. I knew that I would have to get up early in the morning and so did Jake.

I set my alarm and crawled into bed with my adorable husband. While I slept I dreamt of the last time I went shopping with Alice. I was mildly frightened when I woke up. What have I gotten myself into? The smell of bacon wafted into my nostrils and drew me downstairs. There stood my husband in front of the stove. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he turned to give me a quick kiss.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go shopping today. You were mumbling something about 'no more clothes Alice' in your sleep. You seemed to be mildly frightened."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I was just remembering my last shopping trip with the little pixie. I think I am going to have to set up some ground rules before we go."

He just grinned and turned back to the eggs and bacon he was preparing. As much as I loved cooking, I was definitely happy that I taught him how to make a few of the basics. I wanted to rest up as much as possible before hitting the mall, so I sat down at the kitchen table. He made up two plates for us and joined me at the table. As we ate Jake was staring at me with the same look of lust as the morning before. Just one look and my panties were wet. I looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that we had just enough time for a quickie before he had to leave for work.

As soon as I put the dishes in the sink he pounced on me. I was up on the counter with my legs wrapped around his waist before I even knew what hit me. My pants and underwear were gone just as quickly. The moment I heard his zipper open and pants drop he was in me. Even though it was quick, I was never left unsatisfied. Jake just had that way about him. It might have been that fact that he was very well endowed. We screamed each other's names as we climaxed. He gave me a few minutes to catch my breath and then pulled me back down from the counter. His pants were already back on and buttoned as he helped me pull my pants back on. I pulled him in for one final kiss as he ran out the door to get to work.

"Love ya, Bells. Go easy today and don't let the pixie wear you out." "Love you too Jakey." He got into his truck and drove off.

I looked back at the clock and realized that I needed to get moving. I quickly finished off the breakfast dishes and ran upstairs to get a shower. I decided on another maternity dress as it was one of the few things that fit me and got dressed. I chose my most comfortable flats and pulled my hair back into a loose ponytail. I made it back downstairs in just enough time to answer the door when I heard a hard knock. I was greeted by three smiling faces as I pulled the door open.

"Since when did you start wearing so many dresses, Bella? It took all my powers of persuasion to coerce you into a dress before."

I just chuckled at her and stated, "Well Alice, these are the only things that really fit me at the moment. And truthfully, it is a lot easier to get out of if I am going to be trying on tons of clothes."

We got into the car as I remembered that I needed to set up ground rules. "Alice, last night I dreamt about the last time you took me shopping and I need to clear a few things up. First things first, you are only allowed ten outfits per store. I am going to need small breaks in between stores and I am going to need to eat lunch in a few hours. Remember that I am pregnant and get tired rather easily especially if I am going to be on my feet for a long time."

She pouted the entire time, especially when I gave her the limit on clothing. I was not going to be piled up with clothes like I was last time. Once I was finished giving my demands, she nodded, and then smiled. "As long as you allow us to buy everything today; your money is no good with us."

She knew I hated presents, but I knew I wasn't going to get out of it. I agreed and she squealed. Rose and Esme just laughed. The hour drive to Port Angeles was made in thirty minutes. I had almost forgotten about the speed junkies that I currently found myself with. Once we arrived at the mall I was pulled into the cyclone that is Alice. We went from store to store trying on clothes, laughing the entire time. By the time we had made it through our "first circuit" as Rosalie called it, I was ready to sit down and eat.

Rose ran our bags out to the car while the rest of us headed over to the food court and I ordered orange chicken from the Chinese booth. By the time Esme had paid, Rosalie was back and we all sat down. I stuffed my face while they just looked at me with slightly disgusted faces. In between bites I looked at them and smirked.

"What? I'm married to a werewolf and I'm pregnant. Get over it!"

"So Bella, while we have a few minutes … tell us about your life over the last five years." Esme, always the caring mother asked as she rested her head on her hands in a very human gesture.

I started out with how I went into a zombie state after they left, but glossed over it quickly to try not to cause them pain. I then continued with how Jake and I started dating and our anniversary when he proposed. They remained fairly quiet except for asking for details or clarification every once in a while. By the time I got to the point of Charlie's death, Alice sobbed quietly. Alice and Charlie always did have a very father daughter bond going on. I pulled her into my arms and continued my story. I shared in detail about my wedding and wedding night. I was shocked at how easily I was able to share the personal details of my sex life. I then asked them about where they had gone and what they were up to.

They told me about how they had moved up to Alaska for a while with the Denalis and then moved over to New Hampshire to go to school there. They regaled me with tales of how Tanya had tried to seduce Edward and how she chased him around wearing very little clothing. It was after one particular incident where they all came home from hunting to find Tanya sprawled across Edward's piano completely naked, that they had decided to move. I felt kind of bad for Edward but at the same time I couldn't help but laugh. Then there were the stories of how Emmett decided to join the workforce as a doctor and worked alongside Carlisle in the hospital. I was shocked at that one. I never thought my oaf of a big brother could ever be a doctor. When Alice talked about how good Jasper had gotten with his control, her eyes glittered with pride for her husband. I was very proud of him as well. I knew that he was the one that suffered the most with their diet. When I asked them why they decided to move back to forks, they all got really quiet and looked anywhere but at me.

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. "It is now time to shop for the baby. Have you guys gotten a crib or anything? Have you even prepared a nursery yet?"

"No, not yet. We were waiting to find out the sex of the baby. I really think that we should wait to get any of the big stuff. I know that Jake would want to be there with us." I knew she was distracting me, but decided that if they weren't comfortable telling me right now I'm sure they would later.

She pouted again, "Well then what else can we do? You aren't ready to head back yet are you?"

I looked at the time and realized how late it was getting. I wanted to be home before Jake got off work. There was something about him being all sweaty and greasy that made me want to jump him.

"Ok fine, we should get going. We have monopolized enough of Bella's time." Esme smiled at me. I returned her smile and linked arms with my sisters while we headed back out to the car.

I called Jake on our way home and told him when we would be there. He told me that he was on his way also and that he was extra greasy today. He knew exactly what that did to me and I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. Jake was just pulling in as we got there. The girls helped me with my bags as Jake kissed me. They all hugged me and said that they would see me back here at nine. I thanked them for the purchases and a fun day.

Jake pulled me up the stairs and into the shower. While I worked up a lather to wash him the Band-Aid fell off my finger. Jake grabbed my wrist and looked at my hand. I wondered what he was looking at when he exclaimed, "Bells, your finger?"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but I like to keep you guys in suspense. I already have most of the next chapter planned out so it should be out soon. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I looked at it and almost fainted. There wasn't any indication that I had ever cut my finger. How in the world has this happened? We obviously needed Carlisle. I was so confused that I couldn't even concentrate on my beautiful naked husband in front of me. We both got out of the shower and dried off. I put my dress back on and Jake grabbed a pair of shorts. We both looked at each other then back at my finger then back at each other. One word left both of our lips simultaneously "Carlisle."

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my phone out of my discarded purse and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Carlisle, we have a problem. Can you come over?"

"I'll be right over. Are you ok?" I squeaked out a 'not exactly' and hung up. The entire clan was over, minus Edward, within five minutes. Jake ushered them in while I sat in the recliner just staring at my finger. I know that it was stupid, but there is only so much weird that a girl can handle in a few days.

"Jacob, can you tell us what's wrong with Bella?" Carlisle asked as he knelt in front of me.

Jake came over and picked me up only to pull me down on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and looked Carlisle in the eyes. "Well yesterday while Bella was cutting up some fruit she cut her finger. Today as you can tell the wound is gone. The cut was fairly deep and there is no way that it could be healed so soon. We were hoping that you had some kind of explanation for us?"

"Well, that is one of the things that I wanted to run some tests on. I had a feeling that there was going to be more than just the phasing. It seems that the baby is passing some of the werewolf genes into Bella here. You should be ok Bella. From what I've read the mother is going to be perfectly fine."

"What do you mean by that? The mother is going to be perfectly fine?" I questioned feeling more confused than ever. My baby is healing me and phasing. What more is there going to be?

"Well um … I found a prophecy and well um …" I have never seen Carlisle this flustered before. He was stuttering and running his fingers through his hair. It was very unnerving. "It says that a woman will give birth to a werewolf that will manifest its powers in the womb. The woman will be gifted with the long life of the shape shifters and be granted certain powers as well."

"Is that why you guys are back? You think this woman is me?"

"Yes Bella, I believe that this woman is you."

At that moment there was a knock at the back door. I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time; the pack was here. We decided to go ahead and move out to the back porch where there was plenty of seating and hopefully the breeze will keep the "smell" down. I still didn't understand that but I thought this would be the best idea. As everyone was seated, Carlisle stood to begin the meeting.

"Sam, I am thankful that you agreed to meet with us. I have something very important to discuss with all of you; the reason my family has returned." He paused and sat down. "After Bella disappeared from Alice's visions, I started doing some research. Unbeknownst to my family I came back to check on Bella and made sure that she was ok. When I saw that she was pregnant I remembered reading about a prophecy. The prophecy states that a child will be born to a woman who has been affected by both worlds. The baby will contain the werewolf gene and be able to manipulate it beginning in the womb. As we have already seen, Bella and Jacob's child is already able to phase when Bella is feeling heightened states of anger or fear. Today we have seen that the child is emitting its healing power to Bella. This only marks the first half of the prophecy." He paused and looked around at everyone to let that part absorb.

There was a prophecy about my child, and because of it, the Cullens have come back. Obviously the second part is huge. "Carlisle we understand that part. Can you get on to the part about why you have come back?"

He looked at me and continued his story. "Ok, the second part of the prophecy states that this child will cause the downfall of the vampire royalty. He will lead an army to destroy the Volturi. That is why we are here. Somehow the Volturi have discovered the information and are coming to destroy the mother and child." There was a loud gasp from everyone in the crowd. Jake growled and pulled me closer to him.

"They want to kill my baby. He hasn't even done anything to them? How could they?" I whispered and then started crying. I was sobbing uncontrollably when I felt an overwhelming calm settle over me. I looked up at Jasper and gave him a small smile and nod. He winked back at me.

"Bella that is why we are here; we would never let that happen! I led my family to believe that I had been contacted by the hospital here to come back and work. I didn't want to overwhelm you with the entire family before you were ready, but I hadn't anticipated Alice breaking into the exam room." Alice looked down sheepishly.

I looked over at Alice and uttered a single word, "When?"

She looked up and I saw her eyes glaze over. After a few seconds she proclaimed that they would be here in a month, and that they were bringing the entire guard. Knowing that they would be here in a month had the fear rising in me again. As the full blown panic attack began I felt the sharp pains in my stomach begin. I screamed out and doubled over in pain.

"Bella, calm down, you have to calm down. Jasper, help her. Please." Jake sounded frantic as he held me and started rubbing my back and stomach soothingly. I again felt the calm wash over me. I could feel myself calming and the pain subsided. I thanked Jasper again and settled back into Jake's arms.

Sam finally spoke up and asked, "Well, what do we do? There is no way that we are not going to protect Bella. She is family."

"We prepare for war." Jake and Jasper both spoke at the same time. I looked at them in shock and waited for whatever was going to happen next. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we are going to need to work together in order to keep Bella and the baby safe. Tell us more about this Volturi?" Sam had a look of worry on his face.

"Thank you, everyone, for all of your help. I don't completely understand why this is happening but I couldn't stand for something to happen to Bella or my son. I know that this is going to be hard on us all since it is in our nature to hate each other, but we have something that is even stronger than nature to hold us together. This beautiful woman in my arms here is my life and if something were to happen to her I don't know if I could survive." Jake was in full on loving husband mode and I loved it.

I snuggled back into his chest and yawned. It has been an exhausting day. Jake wrapped his arms tighter around me and let me curl up in his lap. I don't know exactly how long I had been asleep but when I awoke I was back in my bed. Jake was snuggled up to my back with his arms wrapped tightly around my middle. I feel bad that I wasn't able to stay awake for the rest of the meeting but after the day I had, I couldn't help falling asleep.

The next few weeks passed entirely too quickly and were filled with battle plans and simulated training. It seemed that the pack was getting more and more used to the Cullens and I found out that Esme had begun cooking for them. I swear those boys would love anyone who would make them a home cooked meal. As the time for the Volturi to arrive was getting closer I got more and more anxious. For the most part Edward stayed away. I only really saw him whenever Jake and I went over to the Cullens to have tests run, but usually when they wanted to hang out they would come to our place. Whenever he was around, Rose kept true to her promise and made sure that he didn't make it within twenty feet of me. I loved her so much for that. She really was the best.

Mine and Rosalie's relationship grew exponentially over the next few weeks. She even convinced me to go out shopping with her and Alice and Esme a few more times. We went at least once a week. Alice was ecstatic with the new development. I knew that they were just trying to keep my mind off of the upcoming battle, but I was thrilled to let them. They did their best to keep me calm and happy at all times. We were even able to drag Jake along with us once when we did some baby shopping. Carlisle and Esme bought us a multi-use crib. As the baby grew the crib would change into a small twin bed and then eventually a couch. It was the coolest thing ever.

The day of the battle was fast approaching. As much as I wanted to know what was going on I was four months pregnant and knew that I shouldn't stress too much. They were keeping me out of the loop which really bugged me, but at the same time I knew that it was best that I didn't know. It would cause me to stress if I knew what was going on so I happily allowed myself to be distracted. Some of the time it drove me nuts, but at least Jake kept me occupied. We spent every waking moment that he wasn't preparing for the battle in each other's arms. Everything was so great with him. He almost made me forget that someone was coming after my baby. Almost.

"They will be here in twelve hours." Alice announced as we gathered on my porch again.

The plan was that I would stay at the house with Seth while everyone else met the Volturi in a meadow outside of the town. Alice hoped that being outside of the town would prevent any outside injuries. I was thankful to all of the people that showed up on my behalf. Friends of Carlisle showed up to meet the mother of the famous child and to help protect me against the Volturi. The entire pack was gathered as well. In total we had about thirty people, both vampire and werewolf. We hoped that it would be enough. Seth, of course, was pissed that he had to miss the battle but after Jake explained to him that he had the most important job, he settled down a little bit.

Jake and I decided that we wanted some time alone before the fight so we went back up to our room to cuddle a little bit.

"Baby, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Promise me that you will be careful. I just wish that you didn't have to go. Why can't you stay with me? Why can't we just run? I'm so scared." As the time got closer the more I started to freak out. I don't know what I would do if I lost Jake. He was my entire life.

"Bells, I know that you are scared. I am too. But I know that we need to stop them. I won't let those monsters get anywhere near you or our son. Everything will be ok." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

The next two hours we spent in our bed cuddling and making love. I knew that everything was going to work out. It had to.

"Ten hours." Alice announced again. It was a little obnoxious but at least we had a countdown going.

Everyone else seemed to have broken off into their individual couples for the next few hours. It wasn't until Alice made her next announcement that we decided to have some last minute family time.

"Five hours." By this time, everyone was on edge. Especially Jake.

"Bells, you need to make sure to stay here," then he turned to Seth, "keep her safe, she is the most precious thing in the world and I would die if she were hurt."

Seth nodded and then turned to me. "Bella, I vow to keep you safe, you just have to trust me. I love you sis."

We all sat around in the living room and kitchen making last minute provisions. They weren't really needed because they had this moment planned down to the letter, but I think it made everyone feel better to go over the plan again. I just sat back and watched how one small child could bring mortal enemies together. The tension was high but there was also a high level of love circulating around the room.

"It's time." And with those two words everything fell into focus. I just wrapped my arms around Jake and kissed with as much passion and love that I could muster up.

"I love you Jake, come back to me." He kissed me one last time and then took off. I fell back onto the couch. The world stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been extremely distracted this week. I know that everything seems a little bit odd and rushed towards the end, but you have to remember that this is from Bella's POV, and that everyone is trying to keep her out of the loop so that she stays calm. No need to upset her more than needed. Because it is in Bella's POV the battle in the next chapter won't be shown, but if you guys really want to see, I will try and do an alternate POV later. Just let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I watched as everyone took off into the woods. For the most part it was just a bunch of blurs moving to the tree line and then disappearing. My family was going off to wage war for me. I don't know if I can handle it. Everything was kind of surreal for me. I just sat in my living room continually running my fingers through my hair trying to think of something that I could do. It felt like hours that I was stuck sitting there. I swear I had to have looked at the clock about a million times. Seth would phase back and give me the occasional update. The Volturi have arrived and Carlisle was trying to get them to understand that they were wrong and that they needed to leave. It seemed that they weren't going to listen. Every once in a while I could hear a howl from Seth or the pack. Seth was really upset that he wasn't able to be down there fighting.

After the first hour I started pacing. I couldn't sit still and neither could Seth. He had begun running in circles around my house. His updates were few and far between now. By the second hour I was going insane. I jumped at every sound. I was jittery and shaking. I knew that I needed to calm down or else the baby was going to start phasing again. I decided to sit on the couch and try and rest for a few minutes. That was until I heard a loud wail and something smashing. I got up and ran to the back door. The sight that was before me caused me to shake violently; a figure in a dark cloak was fighting with Seth.

I screamed when I saw Seth's body being launched across my back yard. The figure turned towards me and began running. Seth wasn't moving and I knew that this was going to be the end for me. I dropped to my knees and froze. When the vampire got close to me, it stopped. It looked like it ran into a brick wall or something. It growled at me and its hood fell back. The vampire was a papery white color and had the most gruesome ruby red eyes. I recognized him from one of the paintings in Carlisle's office. He was one of the lead vampires. I shrieked as the vampire got up and tried again to attack me.

After another attempt there was a blur and the vampire was thrown into a tree. I looked up and saw the blur of Edward chasing after the other vampire. The resulting smash sounded like two boulders being hurled together.

"Well hello, Edward. I never thought you would be protecting a mere human. Why don't you join me and I'll let you have her. I know that you love her. She can be yours." The evil vampire sneered as they circled each other.

Edward looked over at me and smiled, I was slightly fearful that he would take his offer. "Yes, I love her, but I know what you want to do. I could never let you kill her child and then turn her. This is the end of your rein, Aro. You will never be able to harm another person again." He growled and launched himself at Aro again.

There was a loud crunch as they both flew into another tree. My body was frozen as I tried to follow the blurs around my backyard with my eyes. I just hoped that Jake would hear me and come to help. I watched as they circled each other and continued to smash into each other. I saw Seth rise from the spot that he had fallen, and try to circle around behind Aro. I could feel myself getting overwhelmed. I felt the start of junior's phasing this time. I knew that the pain was about to start. I tried to calm down before it happened but there was no way to calm down when there was a vicious fight happening in front of me; the outcome of which could lead to my death.

I cried out as the first wave of pain hit me. This caused Edward to pause and look at me. I heard a noise that sounded like the shredding of metal and when I looked up at Edward, his right arm was missing. Aro had the limb in his hand before throwing it behind him. Aro laughed as he went for Edward again. The pain hit me again as I saw another blur. Jake went flying through the air and attached his jaws to Aro's neck. Seth grabbed on to Aro's right leg while Edward used his left arm to yank off Aro's left arm. The three were able to dismember Aro with a great deal of effort. Aro was thrashing around slamming the other three into the surrounding trees. Once Aro was torn apart Jake came running over to me phasing back into his human form. I was still bent over grabbing my stomach. Just like when Aro tried to attack me, Jake hit a wall too. I was screaming and crying and Jake couldn't get to me. I don't know what was happening.

"Bella, what's going on? Baby calm down; it's over." Jake called out to me from a few feet away. He continued trying to get to me but something was preventing him.

Jasper and Carlisle emerged from the trees and I suddenly felt an overwhelming calm surround me. The pain dissipated and Jake was able to run over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I was sobbing on his chest and I felt the calm being pushed into me again.

"Shh, baby it's over. No one is going to hurt you. The Volturi are all gone. You are safe." Jake was stroking my hair while he continued whispering in my ear. I was so thankful that he was ok. "Baby, talk to me. Are you ok?"

I nodded my head without lifting my face from his chest. He continued running his hands over my back and through my hair. It was slowly soothing me to the point that my sobbing stopped. He picked me up and carried me over to one of the lounge chairs in the back yard. He pulled me down onto his lap as everyone else slowly streamed back into the yard. I was so thankful to see that everyone made it back alive. Some looked a little ragged and most of the pack had bleeding wounds, but everyone was alive and would heal.

At the edge of the forest I saw Carlisle helping to reattach Edward's arm. Edward's face was contorted in pain and I felt horrible about that. It was my fault that his arm was torn off in the first place. Once Edward's arm was reattached to his body, both he and Carlisle joined the rest of the group in the middle of the yard. Carlisle walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Carlisle what was that? There was something that blocked first Aro and then Jake from getting close."

Another of the vampires drew near to me and began to explain. "Bella that was your shield; I am able to see powers in other vampires and sometimes I am able to see the powers that manifest in humans also. You my dear are a shield. As you have proven today you can block physical attacks against yourself when threatened. I already knew that you were a mental shield, since our dear Edward here can't hear your thoughts. It is very interesting that you are able to manifest your powers so strongly as a human. I have never seen it before."

"Yes, thank you Eleazar. It seems that the part of the prophecy about the mother exhibiting her own powers is true also. I'd love to see if we can get Bella to work with her shield more. See what kind of attacks she can deflect." Carlisle seemed extremely excited about the news.

"Ok, I understand preventing Aro from attacking me, but why would it prevent Jake? He is my husband and would never hurt me. And how is it that Jasper is still able to affect me?"

"Well Bella, Jasper's power doesn't affect you mentally or physically, it attacks your body in a different way. And as far as your shield keeping Jake away; you were highly emotional and unable to drop your shield until Jasper dosed you with enough calm to calm you down." Emmett looked rather smug as he talked because he knew the answer. I chuckled at his look of superiority. "What? Aren't I allowed to know the right answer every now and then?"

The entire group erupted with laughter. Rosalie moved over to Emmett's side and rubbed his back soothingly as he hung his head and pouted. "It's ok honey, I know that you are a genius." It was almost sweet until she added, "most of the time." He huffed and pouted some more.

After everyone stopped laughing, I looked up at Jake and asked, "So … tell me what happened? How did everything go? How did Aro get up here?"

Jasper walked over and started talking. "Well we were standing in the middle of the field as they approached. Carlisle tried to explain to them that they weren't going to hurt you and that they would all die if they didn't turn around and leave. They obviously didn't listen and started to attack. A lot of the guard left as soon as Jane and Alec were destroyed." I looked at him in confusion and he backtracked a little. "Jane and Alec were the strongest in the Volturi's arsenal. Caius and Marcus were easily destroyed after Jane and Alec. I'm not really sure how Aro got away."

"I heard Aro's thoughts as he slipped around us to try and get away. He was thinking that if we were all here then you must be unguarded and began following our scent back here. I took off after him and was able to finally catch up when I saw him trying to attack you. I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner. I was slowed down by Dmitri and Felix." Edward cut him off but looked extremely sheepish and apologetic when he did so.

"I'm just happy that everyone came back ok. Edward I'm so sorry about your arm. It's my fault that you were hurt and I'm sorry."

"Bella there is nothing to be sorry about. I would have died for you. I still love you." He whispered the last part while staring into my eyes.

Jake answered with a growl and wrapped his arms tighter around me. Edward backed up again and disappeared in the crowd. "Everyone, I would like to thank you so much for coming to my aid today, there is no way that I can express how thankful that I truly am. But for now, I would really like to spend some quality time with my husband and go to sleep. Can we finish this meeting to discuss your magnificent victory tomorrow?"

Everyone chuckled as Jake hastily picked me up and carried me to the back door. With one final wave he dashed up the stairs and into our bedroom.

"I have wanted to get you alone all day. With this attack no longer looming over our heads I feel so relieved and I am not letting you leave his bed for many, many hours." I giggled as he pulled my dress off followed by my panties and bra.

"Honey, as much as I want to make love to you right now in this bed, I would much rather take a shower first, you stink." He looked mildly shocked at my statement but then just as quickly pulled his own shorts off and hustled us over to the shower.

We gently and lovingly cleaned each other in the steaming water while caressing and kissing. It has seemed like forever since we have been able to be intimate with each other. I can't even tell how long it has been since we have fallen asleep together. With all of the long hours that they spent training and the enormous amount of stress that the battle put on everyone, we haven't been able to really spend any quality time together. There was always someone else here to help keep watch in case someone attacked early. This is the first time in weeks that we have been alone. It is wonderful. Once the water started to run cold, we got out of the shower and dried each other off.

Jake carried me back over to the bed and laid me down with the upmost care. He began kissing me again in the most sensual way. It was unbelievable. With the size of my stomach I grew extremely uncomfortable with the position that we were in. Jake noticed my discomfort and rolled us over so that I was on top. We continued kissing while he slowly traced his fingers up and down my sides. His featherlike touches drove me crazy. I just wanted to feel him inside of me and I wanted it now. I leaned forward and grabbed a hold of his throbbing erection. After positioning it at my entrance I dropped down on it. The feeling of being completely full was overwhelming. We both groaned at the sensation.

"Mmm … baby that feels so good. I love you Bells … oh yes." He moaned as I began riding him extremely slowly. I wanted to savor this feeling. I could feel every ridge of his hard cock as it slid in and out of me. I only lasted going slow like that for a few minutes. "Please Bells, go faster."

I took in his request and began riding him faster as he began thrusting up into me. I dropped down on him as hard as I could as his hips lifted to meet mine. I could feel my climax approaching as I moaned, "Yes, Jake I'm so close." My words came out as nothing but breathy moans as Jake leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. He thrust a few more times into me as we both fell over the edge into ecstasy. I rolled off of him and curled up on his chest. My head fit perfectly into the crook of his shoulder and almost instantly I fell asleep. The last thing I remember saying was "Jake, I love you so much." He returned my words and wrapped his arms around me. The perfect end to a crazy month.

**A/N: After all of the reviews requesting the battle in an alternate POV I have decided that I would do that. Just not yet. I'm not quite ready to leave Bella yet. She is a very stubborn girl. ;) Now I have to ask, would you guys rather I do a one-shot of Jake's POV of the battle or would you rather me do an alternate story from his POV? Let me know and I'll get to work on it as soon as I feel that I can part from this story. The one-shot would probably be completed a lot sooner than the alternate story. I also doubt that I would redo the entire story in his POV. I might just request you guys to let me know which scenes you really want. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The morning came entirely too soon. I was woken up by a bouncy pixie that was entirely too chipper for being this early. "Alice, what are you doing in my bedroom? We're sleeping." I groaned as I tried to roll back over into Jake's overheated chest. It was then that I realized that we were both still naked and pulled the sheet up over us. We never really bothered with covering up because Jake's body heat always kept me nice and warm.

"Bella, we have to celebrate. It's already noon, come on I let you sleep in. Up, up, up. Come on get up."

At this point Jake was slowly opening his eyes as if he feared what he would see. His nose wrinkled in disgust and the edges of his lips turned down. "Why is the evil pixie in my bedroom?"

Alice openly laughed and I just chuckled. "Honey, she apparently wants us to come celebrate with her. I'm not sure what for, but it is obviously important enough to wake us this morning."

He groaned and nuzzled his face into my hair. "I don't want to get up. I want to spend all day in bed with you. Tell her to go away." He growled the last part.

"You heard the man. I'm spending the day in bed."

Alice pouted. "But … but … we defeated the Volturi … we no longer have to live in fear of them … we have to celebrate. What if I give you guys another hour? Then can we go?"

"Fine woman; just leave. I'm not done with my wife yet." Jake growled out as he grinded his hips into me. I whimpered and Alice disappeared without a backwards glance.

We spent the next hour making love and then showering. At the end of the next hour we were dressed and headed down into the kitchen where we were greeted by an enormous breakfast and a smiling Alice. Jake and I just chuckled at her and she smirked. "I know you need to feed so I went ahead and made you breakfast so that we don't have to waste anymore time."

Jake and I basically devoured the food. I hadn't eaten at all yesterday and last night and this morning we worked up quite an appetite. I was ravenous. It was a good thing that Alice made so much.

"Ok Alice, what is this all about? What are we doing?"

"Well … Carlisle wanted me to collect you two to have a meeting in regards to what we are going to do now that the "royal family" is gone. And then we are going to party."

"What do we have to do with the vampire ruling class? Why do we need to be at the meeting?"

"Well Jacob, it was for you and your family that we no longer have a ruling class. Carlisle believes that the shape shifters should have some say in the decision making process. Sam and the pack are already there."

"Fine pixie, let's go."

She jumped up and ran to the door. I looked around and didn't see her car so I wasn't surprised when she hopped into the car next to me. Jake immediately rolled down the windows when he got in. Alice and I both laughed at that.

"What? I said that I would put up with you guys but it doesn't mean that I have to deal with the smell." He said the whole thing while smirking and then let out a loud laugh when he was done.

He threw his arm around my shoulders and took off to the Cullen household. Upon arrival we noticed numerous other vampires that weren't here before. Jake snarled and crouched in front of me. Carlisle came running over to diffuse the situation.

"Peace, Jacob. It is ok. These people mean no harm."

Jake stood slowly but kept me pulled into his body. Once we entered the house everyone paused in what they were doing and openly stared at me. It was kinda weird. A few of the new vampires even bowed towards me. I was so confused. Jake and I sat on one of the love seats and everyone crowded around us.

"Um Alice, what is going on? Why do I feel like a celebrity or something?"

Esme snuck up behind Alice and answered my question. "Well my dear, it seems that all of these vampires have come to witness the chosen one. It seems that there was a lot more to that prophecy than we had really known."

One of the vampires came slightly closer and kneeled in front of me. "Thank you woman for being the vassal to hold our chosen one; you are a blessed woman. This child will rule all supernatural beings and join us together in peace."

Jake's face was all scrunched up like when he is really confused. I'm sure that mine mirrored his. I had no idea what was going on. Chosen one? Blessed woman? Carlisle has some serious explaining to do. "Carlisle, what is going on?"

Carlisle appeared in front of me in an instant. His face held a smile so bright that I felt the need to look away. I have never seen him so happy.

"Well Bella. This is something that I hadn't finished reading yet. It seems that this child, your child, is the so called 'chosen one'. He will grow up to bring the supernatural world together. No longer will there be fighting over land, or prey, or anything. There will be peace. It's really amazing. Wow, Bella, to think I've known you for years and now … just wow."

I chuckled at him. He was so excited. He started jumping around and looked almost as animated as the pixie.

**A/N: Sorry that this one is so short but I just wanted to give you guys something, because this week is going to get a little hectic for me. I hope you like the newest development. I would also like to throw a thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I am so thankful for all of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update. Not only was it a somewhat hard chapter to write, but real life has massively gotten in the way the past week. As a slight disclaimer for this chapter, the bowling scene was inspired by Mrsalreyami's story "Basking in the Light of our Love" everyone should go read it. It is awesome. **

Chapter 13:

Wow. Today was entirely too intense. It's not every day that you find out your unborn child is destined to be the "chosen one" to unite the supernatural world. Just thinking about it made my head spin. Everyone continued to talk around me but I just tuned them out. Jake tightened his hold around my waist and gently pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and settled his head on my shoulder. I smiled at the gesture and settled back into his chest. I was definitely ready to go home and just be alone with my husband. I started thinking about what I was going to do when I got my husband home and alone.

"Bella, are you ready to go celebrate?" Alice's voice brought me out of my trance. I looked at her for a few seconds and didn't respond to her question. "Bella, are you listening to me?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak. "What are we doing?"

"Um … well … how about … damn it I can't see what we are going to do. What do you want to do Bella?"

Before I could voice any ideas, Emmett cut me off, "Let's go bowling!"

I started laughing, "Em, honey, I'm pregnant, do you really think that is such a good idea?"

He looked like I had just run over his puppy, "But Belly, you could roll the small ball. It could be fun. Pretty please?"

I nodded and he squealed. I have never heard such a girly noise come out of his mouth. The entire room exploded in laughter. Poor Emmett hung his head and Rose wrapped her arms around him. I got up off of Jacob's lap and walked over to my big brother. "Em, sweetie, you know I love you right." He nodded. "Well then let's go. And you can show off all your bowling skills ok?" He jumped up with all the enthusiasm as before and hugged me. "Em can't breathe." He chuckled and put me down.

"Sorry Belly, I always forget."

We strolled out the door and piled into numerous vehicles. This was going to be interesting. Almost the entire pack, the Cullens, and Carmen and Eleazar decided to come. The rest of the Denalis had decided to go home, Tanya a little more reluctant than Kate and Irina. Garrett decided to follow Kate home and after seeing how cuddly they got over the past few weeks it was obvious that they were going to be staying together for a while. The rest of the vampires decided to stay at the house as they were not as accustomed to spending time with a bunch of humans without eating them.

Upon arrival at the bowling alley I couldn't stop laughing at the predicament that we were in. How in the world were we going to pull this off? Nine vampires, seven werewolves, four imprints and one very pregnant woman; this should be good. I laughed again as the owner eyed our group. The poor rental shoes guy looked frightened.

"Excuse me sir, we would like three lanes please. Yes and we need shoes." Carlisle spoke softly to the overwhelmed manager as he nodded and started lining up shoes and opening lanes for us. The wolves had a hard time finding the right size and ended up giving up after a while. They would just have to deal with their own shoes. Jake helped me to find a nice light ball that I wouldn't have trouble lifting. The vampires were amusing as they tried picking out balls for themselves. I had to point out to the women that they couldn't use the heaviest balls because that wouldn't look natural. I shook my head at Alice as she squealed when she found a pink ball.

We stayed at the bowling alley for a couple hours with very few incidents. As we headed back out to the cars, Jake and I decided that we could use a little alone time and bid everyone else goodbye. I told the Cullens that I would call them in a few days to get together, but I needed some time alone with my husband. Alice reluctantly agreed and headed over to her car with Jasper. Once Jake and I got home, he ran a bath for me and then proceeded to rub my back and feet until all the knots were gone and I was completely relaxed. It was so great to relax after a very stressful month.

***

The next few months passed in a state of peace. Numerous other vampires and shape shifters came to pay homage to me which I thought was really weird. I couldn't get over all of the gifts that they brought with them. As my due date drew closer my stomach expanded a great deal. My little boy wasn't so little. I was a little scared about the whole birthing process. Jake and I continued to see Carlisle and allowed him to run various tests on me and the baby. We still hadn't picked out a name but we had been throwing around a few. The top on my list was William Charles Black after our fathers.

Jake and I continued to spend time with the Cullens along with the pack. Emily and Esme seemed to fit together like two peas in a pod. They were both the mothers of their respective families. After the battle with the Volturi not once did I hear any derogatory remarks from either clan. They barely even turned up their noses at the other's scents anymore. I was so pleased to have my family together. Even Edward and I had finally been able to be around each other. We still hadn't been alone together in order to discuss our obvious issues, but we were able to be in the same room and even carried on a few shallow conversations. Jake wasn't completely comfortable with me being around him, but after he fought so hard for me against Aro, I couldn't just keep ignoring him.

I was going on eight months pregnant and I was as big as a house. Moving around got slightly more difficult and as much as I hated not having my freedom to run around as much, I was thankful for the fact that I couldn't go on anymore shopping trips with Alice. That didn't stop Alice from overloading our house with baby stuff and more maternity clothes then I even knew what to do with. Jake was such a good sport allowing Esme, Rosalie and Alice to remodel the house slightly in order to prepare for the baby. They completely added a new room for the nursery because "the other just isn't big enough for a growing werewolf baby" according to Esme. We had to draw the line when they started trying to repaint our bedroom. I told them that they could have free rein over the nursery but mine and Jake's room was off limits.

One afternoon while I was over at the Cullen's house spending time with Rosalie I got this major craving for Rocky Road ice cream. Rose got up and checked the freezer to see if there was any left. "Bella," she shouted from the kitchen, "it looks like we are out. Do you want me to go pick some up for you?"

She walked back over to me and I nodded my head vigorously. "Please will you? I'll be ok for a few minutes while you go get it, but junior really wants ice cream." I pleaded and gave her the puppy dog eyes that I got from Jake.

"Sure Bella, you have my number and Alice should be back from hunting soon. I'll be right back."

As I sat on the couch waiting for Rose's return the door opened a few minutes after she left. Alice must be back. I turned my head expecting to see the black haired pixie, but instead was greeted by a full head of bronze hair. I always wondered how exactly his hair got to be that color, but now was not a time for that. I looked around and realized that this was the first time that Edward and I had been alone together since they got back. I was mildly worried.

"Hello Bella, where is Rose?" Ok he seems calm, maybe this will be ok?

"She went to the store to get me some ice cream. What are you doing back so soon?"

"I got lucky in my hunting; two mountain lions were fighting over the same deer. It was great; dinner and dessert all in one." He licked his lips at the memory and came strolling over to me. He sat down on the coffee table in front of me and leaned in to grasp my hands that were sitting cautiously in my lap. "Bella, love, we haven't really been able to talk since I got back and I was hoping that now that the watch dog and bodyguard aren't here we could have a little chat?"

I gulped and before I could respond he grabbed my hands and leaned in closer. I tried not to show my discomfort with the situation but did lean further back into the couch. "Edward, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Come on love, we used to be able to spend hours together talking and now you won't even give me a few minutes? We were so in love. I still love you so much Bella. What happened to us?" I was really uncomfortable with his terms of endearment towards me. Rose, where are you?

"Well, you hurt me, you left me broken for months, and then you come back expecting us to just pick back up where we left off. I am married now Edward, and I am about to have his child. Why can't you just figure that out? Once you do, perhaps we can be friends. I want you in my life; really I do, but just not in any sort of romantic way. I have Jake."

"But Bella, I love you, and I know that you love me. There is no way for a love like we had to die. Please just give me a chance to show you how much I love you." With that he leaned in even further and tried to kiss me. I turned my head and moved to the side. I was starting to get really uncomfortable and wished that Rosalie would hurry up with my ice cream.

"Edward, I don't love you anymore. Truthfully, I don't think I ever really loved you. It was more of an infatuation. You were so perfect, I could never compare to that."

"How can you say that you don't love me? That you didn't love me? That isn't possible. I am not perfect without you, love, you were always better than me and … and … I could change you." His eyes lit up at that remark. "Then maybe you wouldn't feel so imperfect. You and I could be together forever. You would make such an amazing vampire."

"Edward, you aren't listening to me. I don't love you, I don't want to be a vampire anymore, and I am married. Jacob and I are meant to be together, and I want to be with him forever."

"Has he imprinted on you?" I looked down at that question. That was one of my biggest fears in my relationship with Jake. I never doubted his love for me, but what happens if he does imprint one day? I could end up like Leah. She and Sam were so in love, but now he is with Emily and she is with Embry. She at least got lucky when she and Embry imprinted on each other. I don't have that availability. Jake is the only one I want and could ever want. I am about to have his child, why hasn't he imprinted on me? "That is what I thought. If you two are so meant for each other, why hasn't he imprinted on you? I don't think I could bear to see you hurt like that when he imprints on someone else. I don't have some strange werewolf gene that would cause me to leave you. I would be with you forever."

"Not all werewolves imprint. That doesn't mean anything for Jake and me. We are going to be together forever and I have nothing to worry about. You on the other hand have already left me once. What keeps you from doing that again? What keeps you from getting bored of me again and leaving?" My voice rose toward the end as I started to get mildly agitated.

"But Bella?" he whined and tried to lean in and hold me. I had enough. I screamed and he flew back away from me. He tried to approach me again and was blocked. This shield thing could come in handy.

At that exact moment Rose came bursting through the door and started screaming at Edward. "What are you thinking? What did you do? Bella are you ok?" Those three questions were repeated over and over at increasing volumes. I was so thankful that she was back. I relaxed into the back of the couch but then tried to get up as I felt something cold dripping down my leg.

The bottom of my dress and the surrounding couch was soaking wet. Oh my god. "Rose," I screamed, "I think my water just broke."

She turned back to me and paused to look at me. I don't know if I was prepared for what came next. She scooped me up ran upstairs. They had created a small birthing room for me. I knew that I couldn't actually have this baby in a hospital because his temperature alone would cause some problems and some unwanted questions. I screamed and grabbed onto Rose's outstretched hand with such force that if she were a human I would have broken her hand. She had her phone whipped out calling I'm guessing Carlisle. I couldn't really concentrate on her as another contraction wracked my body. Not five minutes later Alice burst through the door.

"Bella are you ok? Rose, what should I do?" Everyone seemed to be in a state of panic. I just continued squeezing Rose's hand and tried to block out the pain that was radiating all over my body.

Just a few minutes after that both Carlisle and Jake came running through the door. While Carlisle started moving around the room grabbing whatever it was that he needed, Jake came up on my other side and grabbed on to my hand. With his free hand he caressed the side of my face.

Carlisle came walking over to me next and leaned over the bed touching my neck and stomach, I'm guessing to check my vitals. "Alright Bella, I need you to concentrate. How far apart are your contractions?" I looked at him dumbfounded. I had no idea. I wasn't paying attention to anything other than the intense pain. "About five minutes, Carlisle" Rose answered for me.

"Ok good, we have some time then. We need to get her out of this dress and into one of the hospital gowns. Bella who do you want in the room with us?" I looked around and saw that everyone was now in the room. It seemed really crowded. I tried to answer but I felt really weak as another contraction took hold. I screamed and tightened my grip on Jacob's hand. All of the vampires froze at that moment and Carlisle screamed for everyone to leave. "I need everyone that drinks blood, out now. Bella you are bleeding and I think that the baby has ruptured the placenta. I am going to need to induce labor and there isn't enough time to give you anything for the pain." I nodded as he pulled out a needle and injected my arm with something.

As another contraction hit I squeezed Jake's hand and cried out. He continued to stroke my face while whispering in my ear. With careful precision Jake removed my dress and panties and put on the hospital gown. Carlisle turned away from my naked form and grabbed a few more things out of one of the side cabinets. When Carlisle returned he had gloves and some weird looking instruments. They both worked to get the bed in the proper position and my legs up in the stirrups. I felt really vulnerable and slightly uncomfortable in this position but at least it was only Jake and Carlisle and I trusted them both. Jake moved around behind me and I leaned into him.

"Alright Bella, I have you fully dilated and I need you to push." Jake grabbed both of my hands and I used his body to give me the strength to push. It hurt so bad and felt like my insides were being shredded. I continued squeezing Jake's hands and screaming as I pushed. "You are doing great Bella. Keep going. I can see the head." His words mixed with Jake's sweet encouragements to give me the strength to continue. I was running short on energy and wanted to just pass out, but then I heard the sweetest noise ever. There was a small cry from between my legs as I saw a tiny little head come into view. "Yes Bella, the head is out. Give me one more big push to get the shoulders. Almost there."

I gave one final push and felt my little boy sliding out of me. I breathed a sigh of relief as Carlisle wrapped him in a tiny blanket and placed him in my arms. My eyes focused on the deep chocolate eyes that were staring back at me. He was beautiful. Jake moved so that he could see the baby and still have his arms wrapped around me. "Bells, you did it. He is beautiful." When I looked back at my husband my entire world stopped as I looked into his eyes. He froze and just stared at me. There was nothing else in my world except Jake and our small child.

Jake put one large hand on our son and then put the other around my shoulder, he then whispered a barely audible, "Bella?" I don't know what was happening but it felt as if everything changed.

We were yanked out of our blissful state by Carlisle calling to Jake to take the baby. He needed to stitch me up from where I was bleeding. It seems that as he was coming out my son was partially phased and his claws raked along my inner walls. This was one time that I was thankful for having a vampire for a doctor since he was able to find the spots that I was bleeding that a normal doctor would not have been able to find. Jake took our son over to the little make shift bath area to clean him up. Rosalie was able to fight off the blood lust in order to help Jake with the baby. I was so thankful for all of her help. I was in and out of consciousness as Carlisle continued to work on me. When I finally regained full consciousness I was in another bed curled up in Jake's arms with our baby lying between us. I looked down at the small bundle in my arms and smiled.

"Jake we did it. He is here. Is he ok; is everything ok?"

"Yeah Bells, everything is ok. Even though he was born a month early, he was already fully developed due to the werewolf gene. What exactly happened to cause you to go into premature labor?"

I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his gaze and filled him in on what happened with Edward. He growled softly which caused the baby to turn his gaze upon Jake. He tried to growl himself and it was the cutest sound ever.

In order to distract him from wanting to kill Edward, I decided to change the subject, "So daddy, what do you want to name him?" His smile returned and my plan was a success.

"Well Bella, my beautiful wife, mother of my child, we should go ahead with your idea. I really like William Charles, after our fathers." He paused. "Um … do you want to talk about what happened in the delivery room? I think that I imprinted on you?" He seemed really unsure. "What did you feel?"

"I don't know Jake, when I looked at you it seemed like everything stopped. All that was in the world was you and Will. Everything else melted away. What did you feel?"

"It was the same for me. I am so thrilled that I finally imprinted on you. To tell you the truth I was a little worried about that. I was scared that even with how much I love you that I was going to imprint on someone else. I don't think that I could ever leave you and now I don't have to. We are going to be together forever. I love you."

Edward burst in the door at that moment screaming NO.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Jake immediately jumped up from the bed into a defensive crouch. "Cullen, what are you doing in here? You need to leave now."

Edward lowered himself into a crouch and I stiffened in fear for Jake. I didn't want to see them fighting again. Will noticed my fear and before I knew it there was a small wolf next to me. If I wasn't freaking out so much then I would have thought it was really cute that my son was a mini wolf. He made a little growl that was absolutely adorable and Edward dropped to the ground writhing in pain. What the heck? He phased back into my little boy and cuddled back into my arms. Jake and I were dumbfounded as we looked at our son. The rest of the Cullens burst into the room to find out what the commotion was all about. Jake and I were still staring at Will with extreme curiosity while everyone else looked at Edward who was still on the floor.

"What the hell?" Those three words just about surmised what was going through my head. "What happened here?" Rosalie called out again when no one answered her first question.

"I have no freaking clue. Bella and I were talking about how I think I imprinted on her when this douche bag came rushing in here with murder in his eyes. I crouched ready to defend my wife when junior here phased and Edward dropped to the ground. It was amazing. Then as if nothing happened he phased back and cuddled back up to Bella. What the hell was that Carlisle?"

Carlisle was at a loss for words for a few minutes. His mouth continued to open and close and he looked kinda like a fish. I chuckled and everyone turned to look at me. "What? Carlisle you look like a fish out of water and it's funny." Everyone looked back over at Carlisle and started chucking along with me except Edward who slowly stood up with a glare directed at Jake.

Jasper must have felt something bad as he dragged Edward out of the room. Everyone else looked at me apologetically and I just shrugged. It wasn't their fault that Edward was slowly going off the deep end and needed to get a clue. Now that Edward was out of the room everyone turned back to focus on the sleeping baby in my arms.

"That must have been one of the powers that the prophecy talked about. It said that both the mother and the child would have powers, but wow," Jake paused and sat down on the bed to take me back into his arms, "I have never seen anything like that. Edward just dropped and started convulsing. It was so cool."

Everyone grumbled a little at his enthusiasm but no one said anything about it. I do have to admit though, that was pretty freakin' cool. My son is really powerful. I mean … wow … all of this is just amazing. I tightened my hold on my sleeping angel and gently kissed his forehead. He curled closer in to me and Jake and it was amazing that this little thing came out of me just a few hours before. I was still exhausted so I just curled into Jake's arms and fell back asleep.

I was woken up by a small nuzzling on my breast. I looked down and saw my little angel trying to reach my nipple with his mouth through the fabric of my dress. He must be hungry. I pulled him up in my arms and placed him in the proper position. Once I opened the little flap that covered my breast he began suckling like there was no tomorrow. It was definitely a really weird sensation feeling the pull of his lips compared to the rush of milk flowing out. I looked around the room as I sat up to make myself comfortable. I was alone which was really weird. Where did Jake go? The breast that Will was attached to started to get really sore and drained so I opened the flap on the other side and switched him around. He let out a small whimper when I removed him from the first side but latched on quickly to the other side. Looking down at him it was a little hard for me to comprehend the fact that this tiny, helpless little baby in my arms could not only phase, but also take down a fully grown vampire with I'm guessing his mind. Perhaps it was the growl? Some kind of mental thing? I'm not really sure, but it was definitely powerful and it shocked the heck out of me.

As Will finished eating, he started to lull back to sleep. It was so cute as his eyes slowly drooped and he started this tiny little snore. I was just covering myself back up when Jake came walking back into the room with a tray of food.

"Damn baby, don't put them away." I chuckled at his antics but continued to fasten the little button.

"I'm sorry Jake, but they are really sensitive and you will not be going near them while he is breast feeding. It just hurts too much to add any more stimulation to them other than what he has to do." Jake pouted but then smiled as he looked down at our sleeping child. The way he looked at our baby made my heart melt.

Once I was done fixing my dress, Jake sat down next to me and started feeding me the fruit that he brought in. There were eggs and bacon along with a glass of juice. I was starving so I ate everything that he fed me. When I was done eating he placed the tray down on the side table and wrapped his arms around me and Will.

"Honey, do you think we can go home now? I'd really like to be in my own bed."

"Sure babe, I'll go make sure that it is ok with Carlisle." He hustled back out the door and returned after a few minutes with a big grin on his face. "We've been given the green light, but he wants to check on Will and then run some more tests over the next few days. I told him that I was ok with it as long as you were."

I smiled and nodded as I sat up and tried to get out of the bed. Jake was by my side in an instant to assist me. We slowly began our descent down the stairs; Jake's arm wrapped protectively around me and Will. I had Will safely tucked away in my arms as we continued towards the door. Everyone was ready to bid us farewell except for Edward and Jasper. Obviously he was still talking to him or something. That was fine by me. I had no desire to see or talk to Edward anytime soon after what he pulled. He had the nerve to try and take me away from Jake, not once, but twice.

Jake led me out to the truck and carefully placed me in the passenger seat. I chuckled as soon as I got in at the small car seat in the middle. Alice. She really is an amazing woman. "Thanks Alice." I called out softly as to not wake up Will. She just winked at me from the doorway. I gently fastened him into the seat and made sure that everything was connected where it was supposed to be. By this time Jake had already gotten into the car and started the engine.

"All ready?" He whispered leaning over to brush a lock of hair behind my ear. I nodded and he started the long trek back to our house. We intertwined out hands over Will's car seat and just enjoyed the silence on the way home. I was so thankful that we were on our way home. I wanted to spend some quality time with my boys.

I must have nodded off as he drove since the next thing I knew I was being gently shaken awake. I yawned and unbuckled Will from the car seat. I tried my hardest not to wake him up but as soon as I got him upstairs and tried to lay him down in his crib, he whimpered and I pulled him back to my chest. I just didn't want to put him down. Jake came walking in to the bedroom with a big smile on his face, and asked to hold Will. I smiled and handed him over. Jake cradled him expertly and the grin on his face was priceless. Will opened his eyes and smiled up at his daddy. Will snuggled into his arms and smiled. It was such a precious site and I couldn't help but smile. I ran over to the dresser and grabbed my camera. I turned back to my boys and snapped a few pictures.

Will fell back asleep and Jake moved over to the crib to put him down. This time Will went quietly and he adorably started snoring. It was so quiet that it could barely be counted as snoring. I snapped a few more pictures of him in his crib and then put my camera back on the dresser. Jake walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his lips brush against my shoulder before taking up residence in my hair. I turned in his arms and pulled his head down to kiss me. His arms tightened around my waist as he picked me up and carried me over to the bed.

"Jake, are you sure? With Will so close? What if he wakes up?"

"Baby, I need you." With that he pulled off my panties and stuck two fingers in me. I cried out in pain. "Oh god, Bells, I forgot about the stitches. I'm so sorry." He kept whispering his apology over and over.

This sucks. I completely forgot about the stitches. Damn, Jake and I aren't going to be able to have sex again until I heal. This is one time when I miss having Will still inside of me. I would have healed by now. I need to call Carlisle and find out when everything will be ok. I climbed off the bed and grabbed my phone.

The phone rang three times before he picked up. "Carlisle, I need to ask you a question."

"The stitches should heal in three days and then you will be able to have sex again. While you don't have the rapid healing of the shape shifters, you are still able to heal quicker than normal humans."

He answered before I was even able to get the question out. I giggled and then thanked him before hanging up the phone. Jake looked like someone had run over his puppy again. He pouted as he pulled me back into his arms.

"I don't know if I am going to be able to last three days without being able to make love to you." He snuggled into my chest and pouted.

"Baby, it will be ok. Once I heal we can do everything again. Do you want a little help with your problem?" I asked looking down at his noticeable bulge in his pants. He nodded as I shimmied down the bed and unbuttoned his pants with a flick of my fingers. He pushed them down along with his boxers.

His beautiful cock sprung free standing at attention. I licked my lips at the sight. I licked the tip and tasted the beautiful essence that is my husband. He groaned and slid his fingers into my hair. He tugged slightly which caused me to moan as I slid him into my mouth. His grunts and groans got louder as I sucked him. I was happy that I was able to bring such pleasure to my husband, but I was mildly aggravated that I wasn't able to get off. Even the juices that flowed from me stung. These next few days were going to suck. I could feel him tightening and quivering beneath me and sped up my ministrations. He called out my name as he came in my mouth. I swallowed eagerly and then I heard a small cry from the crib. Oh shit. Will was awake.

I ran over to him quickly trying to adjust my dress. I scooped him up in my arms and his mouth immediately tried to seek out my breast. As soon as I opened the flap he latched on hungrily. I went back over to the bed and leaned against the headboard. Jake had his boxers back on and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his lap and began massaging my back and shoulders.

As soon as Will had drained my left breast I switched him over to the right. Jake continued massaging me while I leaned into his warmth. As soon as Will was finished, he snuggled into my chest and fell back asleep. Jake moved down so that I could cuddle into his chest. The three of us fell asleep just like that. It felt so good to be back in my bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I graduate from the University of Florida in 3 weeks, so things have been a little hectic lately. There is a little surprise for everyone about halfway through which I found to be mildly amusing. Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Rachael, you'll know why ;) **

Chapter 15:

The next three days were hell. I was perpetually horny and couldn't do anything about it. Jake was getting overly pissy too because he decided that he wouldn't masturbate or anything until I was healed. Our water bill went up quite a bit those three days. Poor thing was taking cold showers frequently. I was thankful for the rapid healing because I definitely would not have made it if I had to wait the typical six weeks or whatever it was. On the third day I went back to the see Carlisle to have him check out everything to make sure that I healed properly.

"Alright Bella, it looks like everything is in working order. Just take it easy for the next few days. How is little William?"

I sighed in relief and told Carlisle all about my little bundle of joy. He was already sleeping through the night. He mostly just slept, ate and giggled. He was such a happy baby. Besides that one incident involving Edward, William hasn't phased since. Jake of course was tickled pink at the fact that his son could not only phase but take down a vampire.

"Well it was great seeing you guys but it has been three days since my wife and I were intimate and I really need some quality time." Jake said while throwing me over his shoulder. I blushed and slapped Jake for his comment. I couldn't believe how crass he was being but at the same time he was being exactly the man that I married, extremely passionate and improper. I giggled as he put me down right next to Rosalie. "Alright hun, let's get this show on the road. Grab the kid and let's go."

"Thanks Rose for holding him. We should get going." I reached out to take him back and Rose very reluctantly placed him gently in my arms. "It's ok, Rose, we will be back soon and you can play with him all you want." He smiled up at her and she just about melted.

"Are you sure that you can't stay longer? Or even just him? I can watch him while you guys go have some alone time? I really don't mind."

I looked over at Jake and he shrugged. "Are you sure you're ok with her watching him?" He nodded and Rose practically glowed with excitement. Will looked up at me and did his hungry cry, so I decided to feed him before we left. I undid the little clasp in my dress and pulled the privacy blanket over us. Will latched on immediately and began sucking away. "As soon as he is done eating we can go, and then we will be back in a couple hours. He should be fine in that time. If there are any problems feel free to call us."

Rosalie nodded and had the biggest grin on her face. Part of me was worried about leaving him for a few hours but I knew that he would be just fine with Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens. We had been over here numerous times and they were all very gentle with him but this would be the first time leaving him here. Will was finishing up so I slowly pulled him away and refastened the button. Rosalie gladly took him and tapped his back lightly to expel any gas in him. With one last gentle caress to his back, Jake and I headed out.

I knew I was being silly, but it was still really hard to leave him. This was the first time that he wasn't with me and I'm not sure how I felt about it. I guess that Jake decided that I needed a distraction, so distract me he did. As we drove his right hand slowly snuck up under my dress and started massaging my core. I moaned and thrusted my hips forward to meet his hand. He took the hint and started thrusting two fingers into me. The drive home was entirely too long and I needed him in me right then. I reached over and unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips so I could shimmy them down. He was rock hard and standing at attention as I flipped around and straddled him. He was shocked as I lowered myself down onto him and started riding him. I could tell it was taking all of his concentration to drive when I felt the car being pulled over to the side of the road. The engine went dead as his hands found my hips and guided me up and down on his throbbing shaft. Our moans filled the cab as we grew closer to our climaxes.

"Bells, next time can you give me a little more warning so I don't crash, but wow that was amazing." He was grinning as he started the truck back up and just turned me around on his lap so that I was now facing the road.

He placed my hands on the wheel and wrapped his arms around my waist. As we drove I could feel his erection growing from where it was nicely seated inside of me. The feeling of his pulsing cock still inside of me made me groan as I wiggled around a bit to create friction. His arms tightened around me as I bounced lightly on his lap. As we neared our second orgasms of the drive home I saw our house in the distance.

The moment we were in the driveway I was extremely thankful for the fact that Jake had tinted our windows after the trucker incident. Our neighbor was out in his front yard and of course he looked over when the truck pulled up. I was so close that there was no way that I was going to stop. Jake saw the neighbor and froze but I looked over my shoulder and whimpered.

"Oh god, Jake, don't stop. Please god, don't stop." He thrusted into me at a frantic pace and started rubbing at my clit; I was so close. I moaned out his name as I fell over the edge with him. He bit down on my shoulder and it caused my orgasm to last even longer. We just sat there panting for a few minutes and once I came down from my high I looked over at our neighbor and was again eternally grateful for the tinted windows as he was now openly staring at our truck. Jake pulled me off of him and then pulled his pants back on. I situated my dress as Jake came over to the passenger side of the truck to pull me out.

Our neighbor gave us a knowing glance and then waved. I blushed and waved back. "Good afternoon Mr. Kelly." He just grinned and went back to his yard work. Jake and I rushed inside and made our way to the shower.

**Rosalie's POV:** back at the Cullen house

As soon as Bella and Jacob left, I stared down at the little bundle of joy that I held in my arms. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be holding a baby. I mean who would be brave enough to allow a vampire to hold a child? Even a vegetarian vampire? I was absolutely thrilled that Bella let me watch him. At first I didn't think that Jacob would go for it but when he nodded I was ecstatic.

These last few months have been absolutely insane for me. When Carlisle first said that we were moving back to Forks I had mixed feelings. I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset about it. I always loved Bella and when Alice said that she disappeared I was heartbroken. I thought that she was dead and going back to Forks opened the pain in my heart of her passing. When I found out that she was in fact alive, not only alive but married and pregnant, I was overjoyed. I guess our leaving was a good thing.

After explaining to Bella why I was so cruel to her when we first met, we grew extremely close. I did my job keeping Edward away from her for the most part. I still couldn't believe that the one time I wasn't there, Edward swooped in and caused her to go into labor prematurely. If Jasper hadn't removed him when he did I would have torn him apart. I was so pissed at my brother. What more was he going to do to poor Bella. At least little William was ok. He was the most precious little thing.

Speaking of which, he is now awake, and in need of a diaper change. I walked up to the little makeshift nursery that Alice had put together since she 'foresaw' many babysitting opportunities and wanted us to be prepared. Alice. That girl was something else. Changing a diaper was a little harder than I was expecting, especially when no matter how fast my reflexes are he still managed to pee on me. Not only that but he actually laughed when he did it; that little bugger. I couldn't help but laugh with him, he was too cute. While caring for William it made the familiar hurt rise up in me that I would never be able to have my own children.

"Rose, stop hogging the little wolf. I want a go at him." Of course, my oaf of a husband thought he found a new plaything. He was going to be sadly mistaken.

"Em, honey, he is not a toy. He is a little baby that needs to be handled gently." My words just flew through his ears as he tried to grab Will out of my arms. I hugged Will close to my chest and bolted from the room. William must have thought everything was hilarious as he giggled up at me. My heart strings pulled at the sound of his tiny little laugh.

"Come on Rose, you can't hog the baby all afternoon. Bella and Jake will be back soon and I want to hold him before they get here. Please." Alice pleaded as she bounced in front of me.

I reluctantly released my hold on William and placed him gently into Alice's waiting arms. The moment he was out of my arms I wanted to snatch him back, but I knew that I shouldn't. Alice started cooing at him and making funny faces. He was smiling and occasionally let out a little giggle. When she started blowing raspberries on his stomach he was in a full blown fit of giggles. I loved hearing that noise. It was going to be really hard giving him back up when Bella and Jacob came to pick him up.

Edward came walking out of his room and when he saw Alice playing with William he turned and walked straight back to his room. Alice handed him back to me and glided up the stairs to Edward's room. I could hear them talking about how upset he was about what he did to Bella and how sorry he was. I think most of it was just the fact that he was scared of William. I thought back to a few days ago when little William knocked Edward to the ground. It was amazing that such an adorable thing could pack so much power. I cooed at him while moving over to the couch to sit down. Emmett came over and sat next to me while tickling little William. I would never get tired of his laugh.

After a few hours Bella and Jacob returned looking freshly sexed. They even smelled of it. I'm not entirely sure how she can stand the smell of wet dog but hey who was I to complain. Because of their union I had an adorable little nephew that was currently asleep in my arms.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Em asked wagging his eyebrows. My husband really is a mess, but I love him.

Jake just grinned as Bella blushed. Obviously I'll take that as a yes. When Bella reached her arms out for her sleeping baby I reluctantly handed him back over. I was thankful that Bella let me watch him for so long.

The moment he was back in her arms he must have sensed it and started whimpering and nuzzling at her breast. I noticed him doing that whenever he was hungry. Watching them interact was a little heartbreaking since I knew that I would never have that kind of connection. Bella must have seen my face because she frowned.

"Rose are you ok?" I nodded at her question and sat back down on the couch.

We decided to watch a movie as a family and I was happy that Bella and Jacob and William were included in that distinction. When Em called for a family movie they sat down on the couch and cuddled up waiting for everyone else. Once they left Em and I headed up to our room for some quality time of our own.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: My college career is coming to an end in a week and a half and after that I will be able to work on this more. This chapter is a bit fluffy, but I promise the next one is going to be exciting.**

Chapter 16:

Watching the movie last night with the Cullens was a great reminder of how much I love them all. Rose seemed to really love watching William but she seemed saddened when I took him back. I always knew that she held a little resentment at being what she is because of not being able to have children. I just hope that maybe watching William will help her, and it means that Jake and I have a babysitter if we need it.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a tiny hand patting my face. I don't know how he did it but he always seemed to know lately when it was time to switch breasts. I switched him over and felt my husband start to stir. He was curled up next to me in the bed while I was feeding William, trying not to wake him up. I felt a hot arm wrap around my waist directly below William as he pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning Mrs. Black. You look absolutely ravishing this morning."

I giggled at his playfulness and William smiled up at me. He was much more responsive than I thought babies should be. I mean he was only a few days old; he shouldn't be able to do half of the stuff that he does. It really blows my mind.

"Good morning Mr. Black. What do you want to do today?"

"Well as much as I would love to lie in bed with you all day, I should probably make an appearance at the shop. You know Embry and Quil are completely lost without me." I pouted at him. "It will only be for a few hours, I promise."

"Ok fine, but what am I going to do?"

He tapped my nose and said, "Why don't you go visit with the Cullens. I'm sure Rosalie won't mind." I smiled at his suggestion. I loved that he was getting so comfortable with them.

William seemed to coo with excitement like he knew we were going to see the Cullens. It was really cute. When he was finished eating I gathered him into my arms and went into his nursery to change him and get him dressed for the day. His temperature ran hot just like his daddy so I usually didn't make him wear too much clothing. While we were around the house I usually just left him in a diaper, but if we went out somewhere I usually stuck to adorable onsies or little shorts and shirt combinations. I definitely had enough clothing for him to never have to wear the same thing twice, all thanks to Alice. Once he was dressed I brought him back into our room to find Jake fully dressed and sprawled out on the bed.

"Can you hold your son while I get dressed?"

"Gladly." He took William out of my arms and started playing with him. It was the sweetest site I have ever seen and wanted to capture it. I quickly grabbed my camera from the dresser and snapped a few photos. "Bells, aren't you supposed to be covering up your sexy body even though I highly discourage it?"

I giggled and put the camera back down. I quickly found a dress and undergarments to put on and did so quickly. Jake continued to play with the baby as we headed downstairs so I could fix breakfast.

"Honey would you mind packing up his diaper bag for me to bring with me?" He nodded and after putting William in his little swing he dashed upstairs to the nursery.

I started humming as I danced around the kitchen making breakfast for the two of us. Now that I am not eating for two my appetite has lessened greatly. Jake was a little disappointed that I no longer wolfed down my food, but I was thrilled that I would have my tiny figure back after a few weeks. I heard a noise from behind me and turned to look at my son. The noise coming out of him sounded vaguely like what I was humming. I think that he is trying to mimic me. That is too stinking cute.

"Jake honey, look at what William is doing." I pointed out as he came walking back down the stairs. He paused for a moment and smiled at his son's attempt to hum.

"He is such a smart little boy. We are truly blessed with this one."

Jake and I ate our breakfast and I decided to use the breast pump before we headed over to the Cullen's. He watched with utter fascination as I got out the machine and expressed a couple bottles of milk for use at a later time. I put two of the bottles in the fridge and put the other two in the diaper bag to bring with me. I think Rose would really like to be able to feed him.

"Well Bells, I'm going to get going. Do you want me to meet you over at the Cullen's after I am done at the shop?"

I nodded my head and pulled him down for a kiss before he left. Once he was out the door I decided to give Rose a call and see if it was ok for me to come over for a bit. "Hey Rose, what are you up to?"

"I'm just working on the jeep, Em busted the axle again. Did you want to come over?"

"Yeah, Jake had to go to the shop for a few hours and we both thought that it would be nice for me to go over there and spend some time with you. William really needs to get to know his godmother."

"Oh that's great. I can't wait. See you soon." With that she hung up the phone and I scooped up William and the diaper bag and headed out to the truck.

As I pulled up to the Cullen's house Rose was standing at the door waiting for me. The moment my truck came to a stop she was at the door reaching in for William. I laughed at her and she looked almost sheepish as I nodded my approval for her to pick him up. She cradled him in her arms and he reached up to play with her hair. I grabbed my camera out of the diaper bag and snapped a few shots of them. Who would have thought having a baby would have turned me into a photographer. I chuckled at my own joke as we wandered into the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Rose regarding the empty house.

"Alice and Jasper are down in Texas visiting Peter and Charlotte for the weekend, Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme is out grocery shopping, she wanted to have plenty of food for when you and Jake come over, and Emmett is out hunting."

I noticed the lack of Edward's whereabouts and decided I really didn't care as long as he didn't bother me. I nodded my head in response and wandered over to the fridge to get a drink. When I returned to the living room Rose was sitting on the couch with William. She was cooing at him and speaking in baby talk. It was so sweet.

I plopped down on the couch and reached into the diaper bag to look for my cell phone. I opened all of the pockets and realized that it wasn't there. I must have forgotten out in the truck. Just as I was getting up to go investigate the door swung open to reveal a very happy Emmett. He picked me up into a giant bear hug and squeezed.

"Em I can't breathe." He chuckled and put me down.

"Where's the fire little sis?" He quirked up an eyebrow and looked over at Rose. She just shrugged at him.

"I think I left my cell phone out in the truck. I'll be right back." He nodded at me and I wandered outside. Once I reached the truck I looked all over and still couldn't find my cell.

"Looking for this?" His voice scared me and I jumped. I turned to see him holding my cell phone in his hand. I was about to respond and grab my phone back from him before I saw another vampire standing next to him. The moment I looked at her everything went black and I felt my body collapse to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

When I opened my eyes again I was in a dark room. The only light was coming from an open window on the far side of the room. I looked around to try and figure out where I was but didn't recognize anything. I thought I was alone in the room until I heard a small chuckle coming from a doorway that I hadn't seen in my original observations.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Language, love that is no way for a lady to be speaking." His voice made my blood boil and if I didn't know that it would do more damage to me I would have punched him in the face.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? Where am I? What are you doing? Who was that other vampire?" The questions left my mouth before I even had time to think them through.

"Bella, I don't want to have to tell you about your language again." He scolded. My fury was growing. "As for your questions, we are in our new home. I knew that I just needed to get you away from that mutt and you would remember your love for me. He brainwashed you my love. You could never willingly marry a dog after you were so in love with me. I love you Bella and I never will leave you again."

I cringed back as he tried to touch me. "No Edward. I want to go home. I don't love you. I never truly loved you. Take me home now."

"You are home damn it." He yelled.

"Alice will see what you have done and they will come for me if you don't."

At that he threw his head back in laughter. "Alice will not see anything."

"How? I'm sure that she has seen your decision to take me and will be here any minute." _I hope._

"That my dear is where you are wrong. Heidi can you come in here please?" The beautiful vampire from before walked into the room. I was growing increasingly frightened. "Heidi here has an exceptional talent. Her talent was definitely wasted while she was with the Volturi. She can block other people's abilities, so I very highly doubt that Alice will be here anytime soon."

I shrunk back in fear and defeat as he told me of this new vampire. What was I going to do? How were they going to find me if Alice didn't even see that I was taken? Jake! Jake would be able to track me. He knows my scent better than anyone else.

"No my love, your precious mutt is not going to be able to find you either. We flew here so he is not going to be able to smell you out. Just trust me. You are going to love it here. We can just forget about everything else and be together like we should have been before all of this mess happened."

"Edward, please, let me go." I pleaded with him. He just grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are mine, Bella. No one will ever separate us again. I love you." He then leaned in and tried to kiss me. I turned my head and tried to pull away. His grip only got tighter as he trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck. "Stop fighting this love, you know that you love me and want me. Just give in."

I whimpered and continued my unsuccessful battle to get free of his arms. He trailed kisses back up my neck to attempt to claim my lips again. The tears started falling down my cheeks as I continued to fight against him. He finally released his grip on me and I slumped to the floor.

"I will be back love; hopefully by then you will stop this nonsense and realize that we are meant for each other." He moved towards the door and gave me one final look before closing it. When I heard the click of the lock I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

After what seemed like hours I heard the door lock click again. I cringed back into the farthest corner away from the door and tried to disappear. Edward came walking in with a tray full of food and frowned when he saw me hiding in the corner.

"Bella, come on, you have no reason to fear me. Please Bella, I love you. I brought you food." He placed the tray down in front of me and tenderly stroked my cheek. I cringed away from the contact and continued sobbing.

"Don't touch me." I managed to whimper and he pulled his hand back.

"Bella you are going to have to learn to get past this. You are mine and we are meant to be together. I realize now that I never should have left you. If I hadn't then you would have never gotten involved with that dog. I'm sorry that I left you, but I'm back now and we can be together."

"Edward, I don't want to be with you. Please just take me home. I need to get back to my baby. Please, he needs me. Edward if you really do love me then please don't do this, take me home."

"How many times do I have to tell you love that you are home. Come now, eat and then I will show you around our new house. You'll love it."

I cringed and moved away from him. He then picked up the fork and tried to shove the piece of fruit into my mouth. I closed my mouth and turned my face away. He tried again but when I refused he got exasperated and threw the fork down.

"I'm not hungry!"

"Fine I will give you the grand tour and then you will eat." He stood and grabbed my arm. He gripped my arm so tight that I knew I would have bruises and pulled me up next to him. Noticing my reluctance he dragged me out of the room. I tried getting away from him but it was virtually impossible.

We moved through the door and out into a long hallway. He turned into the first door on the left. There was a large bed in the middle of the room with rocking chair in the corner. The room was almost an exact replica of my room back at Charlie's house except for the bed and a door leading to what I'm guessing was a bathroom.

"I modeled this room after your old room. I know that you loved it so much. I wanted you to have some comfort from back there. I hope you like it. This will be our bedroom. I plan to make love to you on that bed every night for the rest of your life." I cringed in fear and he just sighed. "Moving on."

The next room that he dragged me to was the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen. If I wasn't so frightened then I would probably have been impressed. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"See baby, I can just picture you in this kitchen cooking. I just wish that I could see your belly rounded with my child. Just knowing that you carried that mutt's spawn makes me so angry. It should have been my child filling your womb, not his." He started squeezing me tighter and it started to hurt.

"Please Edward, you're hurting me. Let me go." I couldn't understand why my shield wasn't working but then I remembered what he said about that Heidi vampire. I guess she was blocking my abilities as well?

She walked into the room and smiled at me. "I always wanted a human pet. Edward can we share her?"

He growled and tightened his grip around me. "She is mine Heidi. I've told you this. You were supposed to help me get her and I will help you start a new life. You just keep doing what you are doing and I will help you."

"But she smells so good, and I'm so hungry."

It was then that she lunged at me and Edward pushed me out of the way. I moved along the wall until I made it out of the kitchen and then towards the front door. The two bodies continued crashing around in the kitchen as I crept closer to the door. If I could just get outside while they were distracted maybe I can get away. I heard the familiar metal tearing sound and then was grabbed by two cold hands.

"Where do you think you are going love? I'm sorry baby; I didn't realize that she was going to try to attack you. Her power was keeping me from reading her mind. Now let me just take care of her and then we can get back to our tour."

I fell onto the couch as soon as he released me. I watched him as he took numerous white body parts outside. I saw the purple smoke when he opened the door to come back inside. When he walked back over to me he was thrown across the room.

"What the hell? It can't be." He looked at me with fury in his eyes.

My shield, it was back. I began laughing because he must have forgotten that as soon as Heidi was dead, she could no longer block our powers. "Oh you're going to get it now. You are no longer blocking Alice's powers and she is going to find us." I continued laughing as he tried to get past my shield. After an hour of blocking him I was starting to feel exhaustion take over.

"You can't block me forever love. I will have you back in my arms soon. Why don't you just drop your shield and let me hold you."

I could feel my eyes start to droop so I shook my head to wake up. "Edward, they are going to find us soon. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and let me go. I'm in love with Jake now. He is my husband." My words started to jumble as I yawned.

"It is just a matter of time. The shield is weakening. I can feel it." He took a step closer to me. Obviously my shield was weakening and he was able to take another step. Soon after I collapsed and my shield was gone. He rushed over and grabbed me. I screamed as he pulled me back towards the bedroom.

We got as far as the entrance of the hallway when the front door burst open. Jake in his wolf form rushed through the door followed by the rest of the Cullens and two vampires that I'm guessing were Peter and Charlotte. Edward dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. A small baby wolf trotted in with what looked like a grin. He looked so much like his father right then that I had to fight back a giggle. Jake transformed back into his human form and pulled me into his arms.

"You found me. I knew you would find me." I clung to my husband as my son continued to growl at the convulsing vampire on the ground.

"I didn't find you Bells, William did. I lost your scent at the airport, and Alice couldn't see what happened to you. We couldn't figure out what happened. We were all trying to figure out what to do when William phased and took off out the door. He ran so fast that it was hard for us to keep up. It was amazing Bells."

"William found me; my little boy?" I crouched down and held my arms out for my little boy. He ran over and jumped into my arms. He phased back mid leap which shocked the heck out of me. I stood back up and cradled him in my arms. "You are such a good little boy. You found mommy. Mommy loves you so much little one." I nuzzled his cheek and he cuddled into my arms. Jake wrapped his arms tightly around me and I winced because of the bruises.

Jake looked down at my arms and saw the black and blue handprints. He shook at glared over at the still trembling form of Edward. "I'll kill him."

**A/N: Ok so I ended it there because I'm not entirely sure what I want to happen to Edward yet. I am open to suggestions.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know that you all probably hate me now, but RL has been insane. Not to mention a serious case of writer's block. Please forgive me and read this chapter. Sorry it is so short but I wanted to get this out cause I feel really bad for neglecting you guys for so long. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up cause like I said … serious case of writer's block. **

Chapter 18:

"Wait, Jake stop. Please don't kill him. He isn't worth it." I stepped in front of my shaking husband and placed a hand on his chest. I stared into his eyes and his glare softened. Being in his arms and staring into his eyes made me completely forget everything else around us.

The sound of breaking glass brought us back to reality. I looked around and didn't see Edward anywhere. There was a hole in the window next to where Edward once was and Alice was just a blur as she followed after him. I couldn't stop her but I was able to hold onto Jake and keep him from taking off too. "Please Jake, stay with me. I need you right now."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and whispered into my ear how much he loved me and how I was safe now. The three of us stood there in our own little bubble while the rest of the Cullens stood around rather awkwardly. Carlisle came walking over and lightly tapped my shoulder.

Much more timidly then I have ever seen him he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, I am so sorry for what Edward did. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm ok. Thank you for saving me. I know how hard it must be on you right now. He is your son."

"I don't know what he was thinking. Bella, dear, he has never been like this. I am so sorry. I should have known something was up. I should have done something."

I gave William to Jake and wrapped my arms around my pseudo-father. "Carlisle, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. You have no control over what Edward does and should not blame yourself for something that was completely out of your control. Please don't blame yourself."

He wrapped his arms around me for a few seconds longer and then released me, nodding and trying his best to smile. His smile looked strained but at least he was trying. All of the other vampires in the room took turns hugging me, even the two mystery vampires.

"You must be Peter," the taller vampire nodded, "and Charlotte?" The smaller female smiled and nodded after wrapping her arm around the other. "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you, but what are you doing here and are you going to try to eat me also?" I shrank back into Jake's arms as soon as I noticed their blood red eyes and realized that they did not follow the Cullen's vegetarian diet.

The entire room erupted with laughter as Charlotte explained to me that even though they were not "vegetarians" they were humane with whom they drank from. They only went after the dying or the really nasty criminals. They did their best not to feed from anyone that still had a full life to lead. I was pretty impressed with these two friends of the family.

Jake kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear and asked, "Can we go home now? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah baby, I'm ready to get home."

"Well, since we ran here, what are we going to do with Bella and William? It is entirely too far to run back with them." Jake asked.

The whole room paused in thought for a few minutes before Carlisle spoke up, "If we can get to the airport that is about five miles away, I will go ahead and charter us a plane back to Washington." Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and was out of the door before I could say anything to him.

We followed him out to the front yard where a shiny new Volvo was sitting. It must have been Edward's. Carlisle, Esme, Jake, William and I piled into the car. The rest were going to run back. After playing with a few wires underneath the steering wheel the car purred to life. Carlisle drove, with that typical vampire speed that I still wasn't used to, all the way to the airport. As we approached the airport I started noticing all of the signs and finally realized that we were in Maine. My son ran all the way from Washington to Maine. I was shocked yet was still exuding an extreme amount of pride in my baby boy.

Upon arrival to the tarmac I looked up and saw a small jet that was going to be our ride home. It was my first time ever riding in a jet and I was extremely excited. We pulled up to the jet and vacated the vehicle. Jake threw his massive arm around my waist and pulled William and I to his side. We moved up the stairs as a small mass. The ride back to Washington was rather uneventful which I was quite thankful for. After the past few days I was very thankful for the quiet ride where I was able to lay wrapped up in Jake's arms.

"Honey, are you sure you are ok? Nothing happened? He didn't touch you?" He whispered quietly in my ear during the flight. I barely raised my head from his chest as I responded to each of his questions. I knew he was just trying to protect me and make sure that I was ok, but I was just thankful that I was back in his arms. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I remember was being gently woken up by a pair of tiny russet hands. I could tell that Will was hungry so I decided to go ahead and feed him while we were still in the air. I positioned Will in the appropriate spot and he began feeding in earnest. It is amazing that after everything that happened; this feels so natural, so right. Will finished eating right as the pilot came on the loudspeaker announcing our arrival back into Washington.

The landing was a little rocky and Will cried a bit as his ears popped due to the pressure, but once we were off the plane everyone seemed to breathe a little easier. We walked over to the parking garage after Carlisle received a phone call from Jasper informing him that he brought Carlisle's car to the airport. I was very thankful that we wouldn't have to wait any longer to get home. The drive back to Forks was unusually silent. Will slept peacefully in my arms as I drifted off in Jake's. Jake must have fallen asleep at some point also because when we arrived back at the Cullen house he was snoring with a peaceful smile on his face.

I smiled at my adorable husband and leaned over him to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "Honey, wake up. We are back." He pulled me a little tighter and shook his head. "Five more minutes?" I laughed at his antics and gave him another kiss.

We slowly piled out of the car and went inside the large house that I had once thought of as home. As much as I loved this house, I really just wanted to get to my home with Jake. We sat on the couch for a few minutes while everyone reassembled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Things were in utter chaos as the family tried to figure out what to do about Edward. We had yet to hear from Alice and I was a little worried that Edward would hurt her. He obviously isn't in his right mind and I can't help but to wonder what happened to him. I now found myself sitting in the Cullen living room surrounded by my entire family, both vampires and werewolves.

The wolves wanted blood for what Edward did to me. Sam was adamant that Edward had broken the treaty and therefore deserved to die. Carlisle was trying to calm the situation but nothing seemed to be working. I just sat on the couch with my head in my hands. I felt bad for Carlisle in this situation because Edward was his first son. I could see the turmoil on his face and couldn't hold back the silent tears that were streaming down my face. Rose was rubbing my back gently as we stared at the argument unfolding in front of us.

The sudden ringing of Carlisle's phone brought everyone out of the hate-filled staring contest that was going on. "Alice, where are you? Where is Edward?" Carlisle's questions seemed mildly panic stricken and full of worry. "YOU WHAT?" Pause. "Come home now and we will figure this out."

He calmly closed the phone and put it back in his pocket before sitting down and mimicking my position. Everyone was staring at him with the same expressions on their face as I looked around clueless. Damn their super hearing. Carlisle was obviously agitated by something and everyone else knew what it was. I was going slightly nuts as the silence loomed over us all. What had she told him? Why did he yell like that? Where was Edward now?

I had finally had enough and stood up to face Carlisle. "Seeing as I don't have super hearing or anything like that, can you please tell me what the heck is going on?"

Carlisle seemed to come out of his stupor and looked up at me. "Alice said that she lost him as he circled back around and swam through the Great Lakes, and that her visions continued to show his decision to come back here and get you. I don't think he is going to give up until either he has you or he is dead."

"He'll never take her away from me again. I'll kill him before he even gets near her." Jake growled out while wrapping his arms tightly around me.

Will started whimpering in the other room and I ran to grab him. The moment I picked him up he whimpered into my chest and sought out my breast. I moved my dress out of the way and allowed him to feed. Everything came crashing down on me while I sat there with my son in my arms. Carlisle was right; Edward was never going to give up.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't necessarily want to have Edward dead, but what if he hurt Will. I couldn't bear it if Edward came after me and decided to hurt my family. Something needed to happen soon. What that something was, I had no idea.

"Bells, do you want to go home and lay down?" Jake's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded my head enthusiastically while moving slowly towards the door. "I'm sorry everyone, but my wife has obviously been through an ordeal and I am going to take her home to get some rest." Everyone nodded solemnly as Jake led me through the door. He paused for a moment and looked over at Sam, "I want ongoing patrols through La Push and Forks." Then he turned to Embry, "You and Quil will do a constant patrol around our house and I want to be alerted as soon anyone catches _his_ scent." The wolves all nodded in understanding and he led me out to our truck that was still in the driveway.

The ride home was quiet with me tucked tightly into Jake's side while Will slept quietly in my lap. As soon as Jake led me up the stairs to our bedroom and my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

As I awoke, I snuggled backwards into Jake's cool body. Wait a second, something is wrong here. The body was extremely cold and hard not soft and overheated like my Jake. What is going on? I turned slowly to see Edward staring down at me. He had a slight smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Good morning love, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." I looked around and saw that I was in a dark room with only a small window to add light. I was back in the house, but how? No, Jake saved me. I started struggling to get away from him as he just laughed and held me tighter. "Silly Bella, what are you trying to do? You know it's pointless to try and escape from me. Now just give up and be with me. I want you."

He began unbuttoning the shirt that I was wearing as I continued to struggle. I was not going to let this happen. I tried expanding my shield, but that wasn't working either. I don't understand. I started screaming and crying and shaking all over. I tried hitting him but he was too strong. He continued removing my clothing until I was left in nothing but my panties.

"Edward, please don't do this. This isn't right and you know it. I don't love you and I don't want this. Please."

He just grunted and slid his thumbs into the waist band of my underwear and started to slide them down. I closed my eyes and began chanting "I love you Jake" over and over.

"Bells, honey, wake up. Please baby wake up." Jake's voice caused me to open my eyes quickly. I was back in my bedroom. It was just a dream. I sighed with relief and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Baby, are you ok? You were shaking and screaming. Did something happen?"

Jake's concern made me tear up and grasp his shirt tighter to me. "Oh Jake, it was horrible. I was back in that room with Edward and he was … he was …" I couldn't continue as a sob wracked my entire body.

Jake held me to his chest as I sobbed until the sounds of Will whimpering caused us to move. Will was awake from his nap and wanted to be fed. I sat in between Jake's legs as Will fed and we all snuggled with each other. The stress from the past few days made me just want to be close to my boys. I'm sure that Jake felt that since he held me as tight as possible and whispered soothing words into my ear.

We stayed like that until my stomach grumbled alerting me to my hunger. I reluctantly stood from my husband's protective arms to head down to the kitchen. Jake followed behind me with Will tucked safely in his arms. I threw together a quick sandwich for myself and as I sat down to eat I noticed Jake hungrily eyeing my food. I took a bite and got up to make him one, or five. As we both ate, Will snuggled in his daddy's lap.

Why couldn't life be this simple? This is how I wanted every single day to be. Unfortunately I have to deal with a psycho ex-boyfriend who happens to be a sparkly vampire. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I had just stayed in Phoenix, but I usually throw that thought out immediately because if I had stayed there, I never would have married Jake and had my beautiful boy.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short, but I'm still debating what to do about Edward. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Whoever sends me a suggestion that I like will not only have it used, but I will give them all the credit in the next chapter. PLEASE HELP!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is just a bit of a teaser chapter to show what our dear sweet Edward is doing. It was ridiculously hard for me to get into his head. I hope you guys like it. I've already started on the next chapter and I should be done with it soon. I'm so sorry for the really long wait. Please forgive me (gives puppy dog eyes)**

Chapter 20:

**Edward's POV:**Somewhere in the continental United States

How dare that mutt take what is mine. Damn that Heidi, if she had just stuck to the plan then I would still have my Bella. All she had to do was keep her hands to herself, but no she had to go and ruin everything. I'm not entirely sure how long it's been since that mutt found us, but I will have her back soon. I could have made her so happy. I will turn her the next time I see her. She will be mine.

I continued running through the forest looking for something acceptable to sate my thirst. These damn animals aren't working anymore. The memory of tasting her sweet blood haunts me constantly. Next time I have her it won't be tainted with that stupid fucker's venom. He dared to touch my Bella and look at what became of him; he is now nothing, just like Heidi. Just like that mutt will soon be. There must be something that he has over her. Why would she marry him when she should have waited for me? I know that it has been five years since I left her, but what is that to a vampire. She should have waited. Ah a grizzly. That should work for now I suppose.

As I sank my teeth into that foul creature I just kept telling myself that my misery would be over soon. I would have my Bella back at my side, and when I get her she will be mine forever. After digging a hole for my latest meal I covered it and made my way to the closest town. I have been out in the woods for who knows how long and I am in the mood for a nice long shower. It was easy to find a nice hotel that would accommodate my needs. When I walked up to the desk the woman behind it completely threw me. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with beautiful pouty lips that reminded me of my Bella. Her thoughts told me that she got off work in twenty minutes and that she wanted me.

"Hello there beautiful." I dazzled the beauty behind the desk. "I need a room for two."

Her eager face dropped at my admission and her thoughts shared her disappointment. _Of course he isn't alone. Jeez Sally what made you think that he would even want you._ "Ok sir, did you want two keys now or shall I hold the other key for you companion?"

"Oh my dear, I don't have anyone with me, I was just hoping that you would join me when you got off."

The eager smile was back and her eyes filled with lust. "Of course, I get off in twenty minutes. I could just meet you up in your room if you would like?"

"That would be lovely my dear. I'll see you soon." I smiled and headed to the elevator. While riding up in the elevator I marveled at what I was about to do. The room was adequate for what I needed.

As I stood under the spray of the shower I allowed my mind to wander back to that night with Bella in the ballet studio. Just the memory of her sweet tasting blood on my tongue caused me to be rock hard. Where is that lovely little brunette from downstairs? She may not be my Bella but she is definitely a good substitute for my needs. I may hang on to her if she is good enough until I have my Bella back. I have to practice to be good enough for my Bella since she has been with that dog. I will tear that mangy mutt to pieces for violating my beautiful bride. She should have waited for me, but no he had to manipulate her into marrying him. Of course I don't blame her at all, that mutt has something over her. Oh and that evil little spawn that they have the nerve to call a baby. It will be next on my list.

I could hear her lovely thoughts as she rode up in the elevator. Her thoughts were exuding extreme happiness and excitement. She was hoping that I would have my way with her and perhaps run away with her. She hated this job until today when I walked in. How sweet. I didn't bother with clothing since I wouldn't need it anytime soon. When she reached the door I could hear her pacing outside. _What the heck am I doing? How could this guy even want me? He is gorgeous and I really don't want to screw this up. Just knock on the door Sally, you can do it._

I chuckled at her inner monologue and wrapped a towel around my waist before throwing the door open. "Well hello there beautiful, I've been waiting. Why don't you come in?"

She giggled and raked her eyes up and down my body. Her thoughts turned lustful as I led her inside and into the bedroom. That night I became a real man many times. The way her body moved with mine was exquisite. It was nothing compared to how my Bella is going to feel, but it was definitely a close second. I think I will keep this one. I'm going to enjoy my time with this Sally until I can be with her.

I have to really think this through, figure out how exactly I am going to get my Bella away from the dog. My _family_ may be a problem but I have no problem with destroying each and every one of them to get what I want. Oh shit she is waking up. I can't wait until I am with my Bella and no longer have to pretend to be human. Her and I will run away together and no longer have to put on this stupid façade.

"Good morning baby." Sally whispered as she turned in my arms.

"Is it morning already. It feels like I just fell asleep. When do you have to work again?"

She giggled again and rubbed up against me. "I don't have to work today. You have me all to yourself until tomorrow at noon."

I will stay with her for a little while longer until they no longer believe that I am a threat. They will let their guards down and then I will strike. That mutt and that evil devil spawn will be gone and then I will have my Bella again. Just a little while longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know that you all probably hate me for taking so long to get this chapter out, and I wonder if anyone is even still out there, but here is the next chapter. It isn't as big as I would like but I figured that you guys just wanted a chapter. The next chapter will have Edward back in it and I really hope to not take as long with it. Thanks for reading :D**

Chapter 21:

**Bella's POV:**

The nightmare started out just like all of the previous ones. I was locked in a dark room with a sadistic vampire trying to rape me. I was woken up just like all of the other times by Jake gently shaking me. He had the same loving smile on his face that told me he would be there for me no matter what; no matter how many times he had to wake me from this nightmare. It had been a week. Seven whole days of the same nightmare, the same room, the same gut wrenching scream, the same loving husband to wake me. This was getting seriously old. Jake reassured me that he was here with me and nothing would happen. Even with all of his reassurances, I was really hoping that I would stop having these dreams. It wasn't just the nightmares; it was the lack of sleep. No matter how many hours I laid in bed, no matter how many hours I "slept" I still awoke feeling like I hadn't slept at all. It was affecting my entire life. Keeping up with a newborn was difficult when you were exhausted; even a special newborn like Will. Jake, of course, was amazing, he never argued, he always got up with Will and played with him while I tried to nap, he even kept up with my aggravation. My lack of sleep caused me to have a seriously low snapping point, and everyone was getting the brunt of my anger. I tried my best to rein it in but it was really difficult.

Another week passed and still no sign of Edward. It was still hard for me to get a full night's sleep because of the nightmares but they were getting better. Now at least I could close my eyes without seeing that room. The dreams still came but with less frequency. I was starting to feel slightly more rested and thus feeling slightly better, but I was still tired. William helped to make me feel a little better. I think that he could tell something was wrong with me. Whenever I would think about Edward or if his name was mentioned, Will would whine and want to be close to me. It was almost as if he was trying to protect me. He would snuggle into my arms and play with my hair whenever I would start to feel down. It was very hard to feel upset when you had such an adorable child in your arms. Needless to say, Will stayed with me much of the time.

Three weeks. Maybe he won't come back? Unfortunately Alice knows differently. Every new vision she gets shows him coming after me, but Edward is blocking her from knowing exactly how or when. She is thoroughly frustrated also with the lack of clarity in her visions and continually searches hoping that he will let something slip. The patrols continue and everyone seems on edge, especially my poor husband. We all hate not knowing. The Cullens have been extremely helpful during this time. They helped with patrols whenever the pack had school or at night so that the boys could get some sleep. I feel so guilty that they all have to protect me. They try to reassure me that they are fine with it, but I still feel guilty, especially when I see how tired they all are.

Four weeks, it's been four whole weeks with no sign of him. I was doing my best to relax and spend time with my family. Will was growing into such a beautiful little boy. I loved going out to the backyard and watching him phase and run around with his dad. Carlisle was absolutely giddy watching Will run around the yard and continued to monitor his growth. He was growing slightly faster than a normal baby would, but he was still hitting all of the right stages. When he was in his wolf form, he was much more advanced than a normal child, obviously. He could run and jump and play along with his father, but when he was in his human form he was just an overly large baby.

Two months, and it's getting a little easier to relax. The patrols are still going on and my family is still on edge but I am relaxing. Will just keeps getting bigger and I love him dearly. At night we have started a ritual of taking a family bath together. Jake holds me while I hold Will. Jake and I take turns washing up our son and then each other. I really enjoy these nights. I can tell that Will enjoys the closeness of our family. He is the happiest baby that I have ever seen.

Six months have now passed. Still no sign of Edward and Alice is getting less visions of him. A few months ago she told me of a vision of Edward with a woman. She has seen the same woman a few times over the months but the visions are incomplete and blurred. With her latest visions it seems he might be giving up. Everyone is still on alert and I am never alone which is really frustrating. I really wish that something would happen so that I can have some time to myself again. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and friends, but it is getting a little suffocating.

One whole year and I have some very interesting news for my husband. We had just finished celebrating Will's first birthday when I first found out. I hope that Jake will be pleased.

"Bells, you wanted to talk to me?"

I pulled my husband into our bedroom and sat down on the bed. Will was out with his Aunt Rose at the park so that Jake and I could have some time to ourselves. She already knew what I had to tell my husband because she could smell it on me. She actually knew before I did, the whole Cullen family did.

"Jakey I have some exciting news." I patted the space next to me and he happily sat down. I reached out and grabbed his hands with my own and looked deep into his eyes. "Will is going to have a little brother or sister soon."

His eyes went wide and he jumped up off the bed. He looked down at me and wrapped his arms around me while pulling me up and swinging me around. "We're having another baby." He shouted and kissed me deeply. Unfortunately all of the swinging aggravated my stomach and I just barely made it to the bathroom before getting sick.

"Ugh, this was the only part of pregnancy that I absolutely hated." I wiped my mouth and swished some mouth wash around to get the taste out.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I swung you around like that. Are you ok? Do you need anything? You're really pregnant again?"

I smiled at his exuberance. "Honey, one question at a time, please." He chuckled and wrapped his arms back around me.

"We're having a baby?" his voice was soft and his eyes wide. He looked so happy that nothing else mattered at that moment.

I smiled and nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm about two weeks along right now. I just found out yesterday when Rose told me that she could smell it. It was the most awkward conversation ever."

Jake leaned down and barely touched his lips to my own before pulling back and smiling at me. I wasn't satisfied with just that small kiss and needed more. I used my hands on the back of his neck to pull his head back down to mine. He immediately deepened the kiss and I began pulling him back towards the bed. The way that Jake removed my clothing was so full of reverence that it brought tears to my eyes.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants and removed them trying to show the amount of love and reverence that he showed to me while he removed my clothing. The slight moans and whimpers that came out of my mouth were only echoed by the grunts and groans from his. He laid me back on the bed and stared at me for a few moments. His eyes were full of awe.

He began at my neck and slowly kissed his way down to first my breasts and then even lower. He stopped to place a sweet kiss on my abdomen before he continued down to where I wanted him most. The moment his tongue touched my clit I was close to exploding. I knew that we only had a limited amount of time before the family came back, so I wanted him inside of me pronto. I grabbed his head and pulled him up. I whimpered at the loss of his touch but after whispering that I wanted him inside of me, his mouth was on mine and he was thrusting inside of me almost in the same moment. The pace of our love making was quick but left us both equally satiated. As soon as we were showered and fully dressed again, I heard Rose's car pull up. Just in time.

"Should we break the news to our little one?" I smiled up at Jake and nodded.

He threw me over his shoulder and I giggled all the way down the stairs. We reached the door right as my oaf of a big brother threw it open. "Did you tell him yet?"

Jake stopped and looked at me with a stern face. "Tell me what?"

His quick wink told me that I should play along. I lowered my head and whispered, "I haven't told him yet. Thanks a lot Em."

Emmett's face fell and his excitement disappeared. He looked almost like I had kicked his puppy. I fell into a fit of giggles after looking at his face.

"Emmett, what was she supposed to have told me? Could it be that we are having another child? Is that what she was supposed to have told me?" He grinned at the oversized vampire and squeezed me tighter.

Emmett broke out laughing and said something about 'not funny' but it was hard to tell between the loud laughter. I knew that no matter what Edward was going to try and throw at us, I was not worried in the least.


End file.
